The Turn
by Jayk17
Summary: What happens when the girl you love gets taken before you could confess you love for her. But she gets emotionally hurt in the process and an Akuma is set upon her?
1. What Happened

**A/N : I don't own ML or any of the characters**

 **This is my first fanfic so I hope I do Okay**

* * *

 _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**_

 _ **Worries**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **'** _What Happened '_

As Marinette walked down the street she had a bad feeling. She started to speed up to get home before anything bad happened, she knew it wouldn't work. So she took out her phone as a prop as she talked to Tikki. The little red Kwami felt it to. She knew that something bad was coming for her guardian. " Tikki " Marinette whispered to her Kwami. " I need you to do something for me, something bad's going to happen " she told Tikki. " I'm going to reach up take my miraculous off and hand them to you, I need you to take them to Alya tell her everything, I'm writing a note on my phone and I need you to call her when I throw my bag, show her the note and when you can get to Cat Noir please find me" She told Tikki as she took her Miraculous off and handed them to her. Tikki flew deep into her bag so she didn't get hurt. Marinette turned to see behind her, all she could see was someone walking in the distance looking directly at her. Marinette bid Tikki farewell, and threw her bag to the side and ran as fast as she could. But soon she could hear someone running after her and the steps were getting closer and closer.

As she ran she started to scream " Someone please help me... Please someone ... I need help" in hopes that someone would come to her rescue. " Please I need help " is the last thing she got out when she heard someone getting closer to her. " I got you now little lady " is what she had heard behind her. Hearing someone gave her some energy to keep running longer. Just as the stranger was about to grab her Cat Noir jumped off the roof top and grabbed her wrist. They ran and ran until they lost the stranger. " I need to go back, I threw my bag and I need it" she told him. They found her bag and she hurriedly looked in there for Tikki. The little Kwami must have been scared because Marinette found her huddled in the corner of her bag. As soon as she seen Marinette she was relieved. But Marinette had been so scared that something was going to happen she fainted and Cat Noir caught her just in time.

Marinette woke up in a panic in the middle of the night, " Tikki " she called. As she looked around the room to see a familiar figure in her room. Cat Noir was standing there with a concerned look on his face. " Your awake " he said as he started to looked relieved " I had been so worried Princess" He told her as he walked closer. " I told your friend Alya that you were being chased and she said that she is going to walk you to and from school , well now I should go" he told her As he bowed before he left he said " Goodnight my sweet Princess." Before he went through her window she told him" Thank you kitty, you could have just not came and rescued me... I guess you are my night in shinning armour" as she gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. With that he left through her window to her balcony.

He climbed to the roof and ran towards his home. Once he got into his room he transformed back to Adrien, the life he escaped from when he was Cat Noir, he feel onto the bed as Plagg ate some cheese Adrien gave him to recharge. " Why didn't you tell her, you could have just told her the truth" Plagg said while scarfing down his last bite of cheese. Adrien propped himself up on his arms and looked at Plagg. " What was I supposed to say... Marinette I have toy tell you something really important, When you fainted your kwami came out of your bag to check on you and I seen her, so now I know your Ladybug, how could I do that" he explained how complicated it would get.

* * *

Marinette was awaken by Tikki to get ready for school. " Tikki what happened last night probably isn't going to be the last time it happens, I need you to remember everything just in case it happens again" she told her kwami. Tikki nodded even though she knew what was going to happen.

Alya was waiting for Marinette down it the bakery. Marinette finally went down to meet her after Tikki was in her bag. They left to school and through there entire walk Marinette would look at Alya and see her friend look all around with caution. They finally arrive at school, Marinette went to her locker and Alya called Nino and Adrien over to help her keep Marinette protected. " Wait why does she need protecting ?" Nino asked. ' My princess doesn't need protecting, but I won't pass up on an opportunity to be with her ' Adrien intended to think but it may have slipped out. " Oh so you like Marinette ... Sorry I mean YOUR princess" Alya said with a huge grin on her face. "So you like Marinette after all these years." Adrien finally realizing what he had said he suddenly flushed a bright red. " I may or may not have fallen for her ... but She doesn't like me ... every time I'm around her or try to talk to her she acts all weird" Adrien told his friends. As they were talking about the whole Adrien likes Marinette ordeal Marinette closed her locker and walked towards where Alya was, She hadn't noticed who was with Alya until she wandered over close enough to hear what they were talking about.

Marinette had almost fainted again after hearing that Adrien likes someone, but the down side was she didn't know it was her. By the time they realized she was there she was heartbroken.

I don't know what to do now Marinette thought to herself. But to her luck she was saved by the bell. She had taken off to class and they all followed her. The whole way to class she was rummaging through her thoughts to try and find a solution or even the thought that she was hearing things.

"Hey girl did you happen to hear all that" Alya whispered to her best friend, but Marinette wasn't sure what to say so again with her luck there teacher walked in.

After class Marinette dashed out the door with her bag in hand. She wasn't ready to hear that he like someone else, it would break her heart even more. She called her om and told her she wasn't feeling good, her mom knew something was wrong so she called the school and told them she was going to take the rest of the day off to being sick. As Marinette was running home she felt it again, but this time she knew she wouldn't get away, so she slowed down and told Tikki " Remember everything I told you, I'm not going to be so lucky with this one but instead of finding Alya find Cat Noir... I know that you know his true identity... I vowed to myself to protect you and the miraculous even if it costed my life and right now that's what i'm doing now go into the bag... and when you know its clear go find him... Goodbye Tikki..."

With her final goodbye to Tikki Marinette threw her bag once again... But she knew this time she wasn't going to be so lucky.' I should have stayed at school, Cat Noir was right i do need protecting now ' she thought as she started to run once again. The stranger started to run as well but caught up to her. " Your not getting away this time " he said to her as he grabbed her by the shoulder. She tripped and hit her head. After her fall she passed out. The stranger took her.

Tikki felt she got hurt but she promised to find him. She knew Adrien was Cat Noir so she had finally arrive to where he was. Luckily he was alone talking to Plagg, She zoomed over to his side out of breath. As she was catching her breath Adrien was shocked. Plagg looked at her in concern he knew that the only time a kwami was away from there holder was if they were in trouble. " Tikki where is she... Why do you have the Miraculous... She's in danger Adrien!" Plagg said, worried. Tikki finally caught her breath and said " Marinette... she was taken by that person that was following her last night... she was headed home because she overheard you talking about a girl you liked she was heartbroken... She sensed the person coming towards her and she told me to find you and to read this note" Tikki said while he grabbed her phone.

' To who ever is reading this, You now know that i'm ladybug... I'm sorry if i hurt you by not telling you but I'm in danger... someone is following me and i need help, but by the time you get this i'll be gone so please find me... Tikki has my miraculous just in case it's Hawk Moth after me ... I think i know why they are after me... A while ago I ran with a bad group I though I got away from them but I think they found me ... Kitty I know your reading this I just wrote this part ... I told Tikki to go to you instead ... of my friend Alya...' is what the note from Marinette had said... " She's in danger , I need to save her " Adrien said to the two kwami's. "NO Adrien ... we need to plan this out... and we need to know where she is anyways" Tikki told him. Plagg grabbed Tikki and pulled her into Adrien's bag quickly, and before he could ask questions Alya and Nino ran up behind him.

As Alya ran up to Adrien she seen him holding Mari's bag on his arm and her phone in his hand." Why do you have Mari's stuff Adrien? Is she in the bathroom or something " She asked in confusion. Adrien didn't know what to say. Tikki flew out of his bag and Plagg following behind her trying to stop her. "Tikki you were supposed to stay in the bag" Adrien said to Tikki. " What the heck is that " yelled Nino. Quickly Adrien covered his mouth " Please I'll explain everything just um we have to go to the bakery, I have to tell Mari's parents something" Adrien said walking out of school.

* * *

The three finally arrived at the bakery, Adrien walked in and was greeted by Marinette's parents. " Hey there kids where's Marinette " Her mother asked. He looked at them with deep concern. " Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I must tell you something very very important " he started ... " Last night someone was following Marinette, and when she was on her way home the exact same thing happened but this time she didn't get away... She was taken... I found her bag on the side of the street and she has texted me that she had a feeling... This person following her found her again, she said she ran with a bad group and she thinks that's who was after her... I'm sorry I couldn't save her again." Her parents broke down crying, wondering if they were ever going to see their only daughter again. As Alya heard what Adrien said she grabbed both the boys arms and pulled them up to Mari's room saying " Sabine were going up to her room to see for cluse, Because I will get her back... that's a promise."

They got up to her room. Alya shut the door behind her. " Okay now explain, what happened to Mari... Where is she" Alya started to cry. " I'm Cat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug. We couldn't tell you because it could have put you in danger, I only found out her Identity yesterday when I saved her, But i have someone you should meet ... well two" Adrien said to his friends. " Tikki, Plagg come out here and meet Alya and Nino" he said calling the two kwami's. Tikki flew next to Alya and Plagg right behind her. " Hi Alya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you , as well as you Nino" Tikki said to the two.

" We need to wait until we hear something." He said before he looked down, eyes tearing up he said " I feel so ... so useless... I'm her partner... and I ca... I can't save her." He put his head in his hands. " Adrien, we'll find her... she'll be alright " Alya told him consoling him.

* * *

Marinette finally awoke two days later to find herself on a bed in a locked room with bars on the windows. " Where am I ?" she asked forgetting she had been taken and Tikki wasn't there for a second, but the she remembered. Now that she was alone without Tikki to help keep her mind off of Adrien. She kept going back to when she overheard he liked someone. She started to cry and with that someone sensed it.

On the other side of Paris a window opened up and Hawk Moth awoke his beautiful white butterflies. Hawk Moth called upon one of the butterflies and it landed in his hand. He covered the butterfly with his other hand and then removed it. The once white butterfly was no a black butterfly with purple designs on it." Fly little akuma, and posses the poor heartbroken girl " Hawk Moth told his akuma while it flew threw the window.

As the akuma flew through Paris, Marinette was still crying. The akuma found her and went into her bracelet. This bracelet was a gift from her best friend, the bracelet had a ladybug and a cat on it.

" I'm Hawk Moth , and you are now Miss Fortune" He told her as a purple butterfly outline around he face." I'm offering you the power to get the boy you love, but in return you get me the Miraculous, do you accept."

" Yes I accept you're offer" She told Hawk Moth. After that a black fog covered her entire body from her bracelet. She had a black dress with red polka dots that was cut above the knees that poofs out above the waist line and mask is black and has red polka dots as well, her bracelet now has a black ladybug with red polka dots and the cat turned white with yellow eyes.

At Adrien's house Tikki awoke holding her head in pain as evil ran through Marinette's body panicked screaming " NO... PLEASE ... Marinette PLEASE DON'T... No don't accept it please..." Adrien woke up and was worried about the kwami.

"Whats wrong Tikki" Adrien and Plagg said at the same time looking at her worried

" I ... I cou... I couldn't save her ... I couldn't protect .. her.. she... she accepted Hawk Moth's deal... be... because you like a girl..."

" No... I ... I love her... It was her ... I'm in love with her " Adrien cried. He had lost the love of his life. " Please is there anyway to get her back" He asked and hoped.

"You could try as ... as Adrien ... tell her you love her ... tell her it was always her, that's the best shot we have to get her back" Tikki told him before fainting from being weak .

* * *

A/N : that was the first chapter and there are more to come

I hope it turned out good.


	2. The Disappearance

**A/N :I do not own ML or the characters.**

 **I am thinking of creating a character but I'm still trying to see where this story will go**

 **Hope ya'll like it**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir's

Worries

 **Chapter 2:**

' _The Disappearance_ '

Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Mari's disappearance. Who would take her. He woke up to find a note from Natalie stating she was going away for the next week and his father, Gabriel Agreste, would be gone for the next couple of weeks. It was Saturday, he had nothing scheduled for today so he decided to talk to Tikki about Mari. If she could feel her or not.

" I can feel her but its a weak connection, the only thing I'll be able to tell you is what she feels... like pain, love, scared, and hatred " she tried to explain it to him but all he knew was he needed to save her, even if it costed him his life. But first he needed to find her and the person that kidnapped her.

In another part of Paris, Marinette accepted his offer. " I'm not that weak stuttering freak I was before " she said with a smirk as she kicked down the door. On the other side of the door was a living room with a huge sofa and a love seat with a coffee table in the middle. As she looked around and saw a group of teens looking at her. She recognized every single face in the room as she looked at each and every one a smirk grew wider on her face. " Hawk Moth I have a request " she said as a butterfly glowed around her face. " My darling Miss Fortune , What shall your request be " the voice spoke to her. " Every single person in here has a deep dark secret and they seem to hold grudges, Akumatize them and you shall get the honor of pulling the Miraculous' from Cat Noir yourself " She spoke to the voice with a huge grin on her face. " I can do that for you my sweet " Hawk Moth told her.

The window that once opened sent out four more akuma's to possess the teens that Miss Fortune once knew.

Adrien was walking to meet up with Alya and Nino when he seen the four akuma's flying in the same direction with a Nino and Alya following right behind them. He took off in the same direction, finally catching up to the two he asked what was happening. " We were walking towards the bakery and they flew right passed us so we decided to follow them in hopes of running into Mari , lets just hope she isn't one of them " Alya said while running. " You guys... We were to late... she got possessed late last night, she had overheard us talking about me liking someone but she came so late... she didn't hear that it was her... that's why she went home early " Adrien told them before they reached the scene.

Tikki flew out and stopped. " Tikki whats wrong, can you sense something? " Plagg asked worried about her. " She is making akuma's possess the people who took her. She told Hawk Moth he'd be able to take the Miraculous' himself."

They all came to a sudden stop. Adrien took Tikki and handed her to Alya as well as the Miraculous' and Plagg. Adrien told them to go into the ally and stay out of sight of the akuma's. With that he followed the Akuma's into a building. When he opened the door he seen the Akuma's fly into the objects.

He went up to one of the teens and said " Hey... hey there... don't listen to him, all he's doing is putting lie into your head." The teenager awoke from the trance. But before he tried to wake everyone from the trance he took all the charmed objects and put them in his pocket. He got to one specific person and he looked down at her.

Her eyes as blue as the sky looked into nothing as Hawk Moth told her something. He realized she was already transformed. He put his hand on her cheek and went for her bracelet that he gave her. The only thing that grabbed his attention. But as his finger tip grazed over it she woke from her trance. She stared at him. Startled to see him.

" What are YOU doing here " she sneered.

" Mari , please listen to me... I know your hurt but that was a big misunderstanding... It's not what you think" He said calmly.

" Yea... really a big misunderstanding" she whispered.

" Yes it is... I promis you Mari" he stated trying to console her.

" Do you want to know what a BIG misunderstanding is" she hissed towards him.

" I'll tell you, A BIG misunderstanding is you _misunderstanding_ that I'm no longer the sweet and innocent Marinette that everyone loved and adored but YOU , I'm no longer weak and I no longer stutter around you ... haven't you noticed that Adrien... I can talk to you with full sentences now. Your gorgeous emerald eyes don't take affect to me anymore " she hissed while laughing.

" Please listen Mari... I-I-I love - " he was cut off before he could hurt her more

" You love someone other than me.. big deal... Hawk Moth made me a deal... I would get you in the end, no more heartbroken days for me... Who ever you love I will kill her... Right. In. Front. Of . You. You'll watch her suffer and the last words she'll say to you is 'help me' and she'll have tears running down her face, and you will remember forever that you just watched her cry for you to help her and you did nothing" she laughed.

" Oh by the way... the names Miss Fortune... not Mari the cowardly teen" she sneered. Hitting him to the ground she walked out of the room. " To bad Ladybug isn't here to save these poor little kiddies " she said as she left through the door and swung away with her yo-yo.

He found a rope and tied the group of teenagers to stop them from going any where while he went to look for some sort of container. Luckily he found one for each of the Akuma's . He threw one at a time at the ground and stepped on it and as the blackened butterfly flies out he captures it in a small container. After all of them where captured he ran out to get over to his friends .

* * *

They waited and waited to hear something on the news about her attacking but, she was silent for days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. It's been three months since the day she left that building. Alya had caught her running on roof tops looking for something in had told Cat Noir , so he followed her in the shadows.

She was a top the bakery, she jumped onto her balcony and went through her window.

The bakery was open and so Cat went in

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I need you to stay calm. I found your daughter but she was taken over by an akuma, right now she is up in her room and I think she would use you to bring me out or is looking through her stuff for something important, Alya is waiting for you around the corner and is going to take you to her house please go now" Cat told them while whispering. They left the bakery and locked the shop. He followed behind them. They didn't actually go to Alya's house.

Gabriel hadn't been home for three months but he called Natalie and told her he would be home four months from now.

Alya took them to an apartment Gabriel bought for Adrien when he got older. They were going to stay there until she was saved.

Adrien turned back to himself. He turned to look up at the balcony. He seen her look around and jump back out the window. He climbed to her balcony the hard way. As he entered her room things where trashed and there was a message. ' Dear my darling Kitty, I'm sorry... you're SOO important to me but I can't be the scared and weak teenager I was but Miss Fortune... Being her allows me to see the truth... And now I see the truth ... You love me but I loved someone else and was blind to you, but this entire time he never loved me... I can't go back to being Ladybug anymore... You were a great partner... in this moment Hawk Moth wasn't watching me ... I've been in love with you this entire time I just couldn't admit to it... Kitty I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you but - You dirty little piece of garbage you'll only see me when you come for Mari's parents... Bye Bye Ps: Bring that little bug to me so I can see to her Misery -Miss Fortune'

The paper had tear drops on it. How could I let this happen to her.

"Adrien come down here" Alya called up from under the balcony. He climbed down. " Alya ... Mari was here, she wrote a letter to me... to Cat Noir... She loved me and I broke her heart" He put his face in his hands. " I need to save her , and that's a promise I'm going to keep" He told Alya before they headed to his house.

* * *

" My darling what were you thinking" Hawk Moth asked Miss Fortune. " I'm so sorry Hawk Moth my dear, It was that stupid cat. Some part of the old Mari took over while you where away my darling... please don't be mad at me ... Well at least they know I'm still alive ... which means he'll come try rescue me and that's when we get the Miraculous'" she told him. " Ahh my little darling you must really hate being heartbroken, well you my sweet won't be heartbroken again."

She smiled at her sweet sweet dear.

* * *

" She... Miss Fortune ... She loves another...he saved her from heartache and pain... but I can't seem to see who he is" Tikki said to the group.

" It's Hawk Moth... she fell in love with him when he took the pain away didn't she... you do know who it is ... you just don't want to tell me because I'll become heartbroken.. then become an akuma... i won't because I know its Miss Fortune not Mari." Adrien was positive that he would get her back. And nothing was going to stop that.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien all went to school on Monday.

They needed to get away from school but they knew that they couldn't.

Cat Noir went on patrol once again without his lovely Ladybug

Marinette knew she was wrong to accept his offer but she had to play it smart.

" Miss me my purrrfect pet " Miss Fortune said to Cat Noir while he was looking for Akuma's

" Ahh so this is the new you , I like it " He joked, hoping to once again see his beautiful Lady in Red.

" I guess you got little Mari's note... Heh to bad you were to late to save your sweet and innocent Princess " Miss Fortune said with a smirk growing on her face.

" I did , but you see, what you didn't know is that ... I know everyone you love ... everyone that love's you ... and you may say that you no longer love them anymore but I know deep down you still do. You cling to Hawk Moth so he won't send you to hurt them ... to hurt the ones you love ... to hurt Adrien " Cat tried to stay as calm as possible.

" You know nothing... I LOVE Hawk Mo-" she said trying to keep it in.

" You love Adrien" He said.

" I used to love him... I-I don't anymore ... H-he hurt m-m-me" She looked like she was about to burst

" He loves you ... It was always you ..." He tried to free her but it didn't go as planned.

" Your just saying that... h-he DOESN'T love me " She said panicked

Hawk Moth finally started to talk to her again

" Darling you don't love him anymore ... He'll be gone in the end" He told her.

" NO ... You told me .. I would be with him in the end " she shouted.

" Get out of my head!" She screamed into nothing holding her head in agony.

" I-I need to get away, I can't hurt anyone if I'm not here right" she asked him but he didn't have an answer " Maybe this will lead to your happy ending... no longer loving someone who just can't love you... right?Tikki she needs to find a new holder I'm no longer capable... Tell her I once made a promise... a promise that I thought I couldn't keep... to protect the Miraculous with my life... and that's what I'm doing... tell her that ever since I met her I knew we were meant to meet ... tell her I love her and I'll never forget her... not everyone with luck is lucky... Kitty I once made you a promise... that no matter how bad it gets we would always be there for each other... I love you so much Kitty but its my time to leave... for good...so he can't control me anymore... And Alya and Nino they were my friends and I wan't you to tell them all of our adventures... tell them Ill never forget them either... and Adrien tell him I Love him with all my heart and I never expected him to love me back ... goodbye ." And with that she ran down the street into the darkness...

* * *

 **A/N : I had to find a good stopping point that would leave ya'll guessing**

 **Chapter 3 coming soon**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed it.**


	3. Fighting Love

**A/N: Sorry bout the wait ... But now its over ... Also , when I created the last but chapter and I explained Miss Fortunes outfit , I go so inspired I decided to draw it so that's one of the things that stopped me from creating this chapter faster. They are college students just wanted to be clear on that... they are no longer highschoolers.**

 **But I hope you like it**

 **Also this part is going to be in Miss Fortunes POV.**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir's

Secret

 **Chapter 3:**

 _ **' Fighting Love '**_

As I ran I realized I forgot to say goodbye to my parents. I turned to look back at the building I ran from ans Hawk Moth's symbol appeared around my face once again.

" My darling, that stunt you pulled back there was " He said trying to come up with the right words.

" I-I'm so-" she said getting cut off by Hawk Moth.

" Was pure genius " He said.

" Wha- I mean thank you my dear I was really hoping you liked it" She said as the symbol disappeared.

She watched as Cat Noir jumped from roof top to roof top in the opposite direction. ' I'm sorry Kitty'.

She ran to a hide out she had taken refuge in after she had been akumatized. She was alone, no one around to talk to... she missed her conversations with Cat Noir, and Alya. It hurt her to realize she was no longer going to see them. " I just want to go back in time and reverse this, I would have never accepted his offer.. I shouldn't have in the first place" she whispered to herself. " Doubting me.. And here I thought you loved me " Hawk Moth sneered. " No my love Marinette is trying to detach herself from the evil flowing through me, I do Love you... " she told him. " Come to me my dear, I have a great surprise for you" And soon the symbol vanished and she went to Hawk Moth's layer.

* * *

" My love I am here, what is the surprise" She asked as she went up to Hawk Moth. " I'm going to show you who I am so that you will put more trust into me... And because after this you must do something to prove you truly love me" he told her as he took off his mask.

Once his mask was removed it revealed his true Identity. " Your Gabriel Agreste, the Fashion designer... The at weakling Marinette was inspired by you my darling... But why.. why are you doing this my love? " She asked him. " It's a long story darling " He told her. " I've got time my sweet " she wanted to know what would make him go evil.

" I'll tell you but when we are done you have to prove you love me okay " He told her. " Okay My love anything for you " she told him

" Six almost Seven years ago my late wife , Adrien's mother, disappeared , this was before there was a Ladybug or Cat Noir... I had been chosen by the Butterfly kwami and I didn't know how to use the power... And I didn't mean to do it ... my kwami told me the power I had was that I could calm people down all I had to do was call a butterfly to me and cup my hands together and set it free and that It would know what to do... She was upset with me because I told her something that was unforgivable... that I never wanted Adrien... The akuma is what the kwami called it... the akuma possessed her and it made her angrier but she went after Adrien and I allowed her.. that blackened my heart and I took her power way and after a day or two she vanished leaving me with Adrien. A year later they gave up on the search and we had a funeral. That's why I do this my sweet darling... because I turned evil and I love it ... now you'll rule by my side once the Miraculous' are ours" he told her. "Now the thing I need you to do, Kill Adrien. You don't love him anymore and I can't have him in my way." He said with a smile on his face. " I'll do it my love, Only if you get out of my head" she told him. " /i can't actually prove I love you if your watching me now can I "she told him. " Your right my love your right" he said removing there mind connection "Okay my love, what would you like to prove that he's dead" she asked." He has a necklace... it a one of a kind... his mother gave it to him he never takes it off bring it to me " he told her as she inched closer to him. " Yes my love" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" But my darling, may I need remind you if you come back empty handed... I'll see to your demise myself am I clear" He spoke to her rght as she was about to leave." Yes dear " She said while she swung away.

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

" She can't do this I have to find a way to stop her " He said to himself as he ran the opposite direction. He arrived at his house with Alya and Nino waiting for him. They all entered and went to his room. " Alya we have to come up with another plan... she wanted to kill herself so he couldn't control her anymore but its worse than I feared ... she went back to him. She has to prove her worth to him... somethings not right." Tikki said when she flew out of his bag.

" Tikki what do you mean somethings not right, is she out going to hurt someone ? " Adrien, Alya and Nino asked at the same time. But to there surprise Tikki and Plagg hid without warning. Adrien looked around his room. Nothing looked out of place. He glanced out the window and in the shadows he seen Miss Fortune. She entered through an open window and walked towards Alya. " Mari I know your still in there please I know you won't hurt us " Alya said trying to no look scared. Miss Fortune looked at her in pain. " Alya I need you... help me... please i can't do it anymore" She said starting to cry. Miss Fortune fell to her knees . " I can't do this anymore please someone break it, I don't want to be under his control anymore" she said with her head in her hands. Adrien went up to her. He knelt down and hugged her. He held her in a tight embrace." I'm so sorry ". She started to cry harder. As she grabbed the knife that Hawk Moth gave her from her boot Adrien grabbed her face in both hands and pulled her in to a long kiss. She pulled the knife to his side and stabbed him. Alya and Nino fell to there knees as they watched him scream in agony. He still held the kiss until she pulled the knife out and he fell. Little did anyone know that for her the akuma was purified by true loves kiss. The akuma left her bracelet and was as white as a cloud. She was freed. And then she realized it. " NO ... Adrien please I'm so sorry... please stay with me ... please I love you... I never wanted to hurt you " she said to him crying and cradling him in her arms. " I always ... loved... you Mari... I... I didn't want ... to hurt you... I'm so sorry... my Lady" He said before she passed out from fear of losing the one she loved.

* * *

She was freed from the grasp of Hawk Moth but she took the love of her life's life.

She woke up two days later in the hospital barley remembering she had stabbed Adrien but remembering nothing about being Miss Fortune or for how long. The one thing she can't quite forget is the Identity of Hawk Moth, or the reason why. When she awoke she was panicking afraid to never see Adrien again. As she woke up she started to scream for him " Adrien " In hopes it was a dream. Tikki went to her side to comfort her. As Tikki comforted Marinette she told her " Alya wants to show you something so she'll be in her soon."

" I don't want to live anymore Tikki... I stabbed him... The person I love ... " She was scared. She didn't know what to do . Alya finally came in with a wheel chair. Marinette sat in the wheel chair and was taken to a room. She automatically knew who's room it was. " No... I-i can't go in there... n-no p-please ... I-i can't see h-him. " She said to her best friend but Alya disagreed and went into the room.

" Where here... " she said to Nino. " Great... your just in time" Nino replied back. As we went into the room Adrien was in his bed with a bandage where she stabbed him. He was okay. She gain strength after seeing him. She got out of the wheel chair and ran over to him. She paused to make sure it was okay with him. He nodded and she pounced on him. She was relieved but angry at herself for allowing herself to become an akuma. She hugged Adrien and didn't want to let go. He grabbed her face once again in both hands and pulled her in a very long passionate kiss. Once they let go of each other she remembered what he said to her before she fainted. " My Lady " she said out loud not meaning to. He looked at her and realized it slipped out right before she fainted. "What did you mean by that ? " she asked him in confusion. " Mari I have a secret that I need to tell you. Plagg come here please, and meet Ladybug." With that Plagg flew out and so did Tikki. " Wait your Cat Noir? " She said. " Yes My Lady. I found out your identity that night when you almost got taken. When you fainted Tikki flew out worried about you. I didn't know how to tell you." He said. For some reason she wasn't mad. He was glad that she did love the person who loved her. She pulled him into a kiss this time. They were all together and everything was perfect until, A knock came from the door. In came Gabriel Agreste. Marinette looked towards the door and fear once again took over. " Father what are you doing here" Adrien said while Mairnette clutched his arm. Trying not to cause suspicion she stayed as calm as she could. "May I please speak to my son alone" He said to everyone . Marinette looked around the room to find Plagg and Tikki not in the place they were before. They musy have hid when they heard the knock. Marinette bent over to whisper into Adrien's ear. She said " Hey.. umm ... tell him that you want me to stay... I'll explain later but please trust me on this." " Okay " every one said except Marinette. " Father I want Marinette to stay" He said with no trace of a question." All right" is all Gabriel said as the rest exited the room. " I came home early due to hearing about your injury. How did it happen." He asked, though he knew exactly how. " I was stabbed by an akuma" is all he said. " Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Is all Gabriel said. " Father I really need rest and I only want Marinette in here right now." He said trying not to put any trace of a suggestion. " Of course, if yo need me all you have to do is call me or Natalie." IS what he got out before leaving through the door.

" Adrien, I'm sorry for asking but... what happened to your mother?" She asked as he left the room.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, Kinda had writers block**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Bye y'all**

 **Next chapter out soon.**


	4. Motherly Love

**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir's

Secret

 **Chapter 4 :**

 _ **' Motherly Love '**_

Adrien looked at Marinette surprised. Why would she bring up my mother. " Why Mari ? " he asked nervous to find out the answer. " Please I need you to tell me what you remember. It's very important right now. " She told him. " Okay but will you tell me why after?" He asked and she nodded. " Yes I'll tell you why after."

" When I was thirteen years old my mother was killed. She was an amazing person. She kept my dad sane. She was like both of our anchors. Well one day I left to school and I was so excited to return home, she had planned a special day for us because I did everything I was supposed to... b-but whe-when I g-g-got home.. My father said s-she was in a horrible car accident on her way to pick me up... he blamed me for her death... he told me that it was my fault for making her take me somewhere..." He said. Marinette looked at him, his eyes where full of tears... they streamed down his cheeks. " He told me that is I hadn't have been selfish she would still be here... She would be alive." He continued trying not to burst into tears but that didn't happen. He couldn't keep them back anymore. " It's my fault she's gone."He started crying.

" Adrien, that's the thing... You didn't kill her. She wasn't in a car accident. She left... not because of you ... she had to... She couldn't take you... but she isn't dead" She explained to him. " How do you know that" He asked confused. " I know who Hawk Moth is and... the reason I told you to let me stay is because Hawk Moth forced me to Kill you... to prove her love... " she said while she looked away in fear. " Adrien, Hawk Moth is your father... I couldn't let you be alone with him. He said he wanted you out of his way... I'm so sorry... I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not but... I needed to... you have the right to know... " She looked into his eyes with sympathy. " He's m father... and he wanted you to kill me as Adrien? " He said in confusion. " Adrien, he lied to you about everything. I didn't want to hurt you ... How could I hurt you... I love you ... and I still stabbed you." She panicked. She didn't know what to do. His monitor started to beep ... something was wrong... " Nurse... Doctor please someone... somethings happening. " She scream at the top of her lungs. A doctor finally came rushing in. " Get this girl out of here" He told them. She was being dragged out of the room and she shouted " I'm so sorry Adrien." She was taken out and Alya and Nino came running up to her. " I hurt him ... How could I do that . " She said crying. " Tell him that I love him but I'm sorry I hurt him... And that he shouldn't have forgave me. She grabbed her bag from Alya. Tikki went into her bag as the girl ran far from the hospital. " He shouldn't have forgave me Tikki... I love him but I hurt him... I could never forgive my self if something worse happened to him ... I shouldn't be allowed to live because of that...

She ran and ran. Until she ended up far from Adrien. ' I can't hurt him if I'm far away from him ... I love him to much to hurt him but I did anyways.

* * *

Adrien woke up. As he woke up he didn't see Marinette only Alya and Nino. They looked at him in such sorrow. " Whats wrong guys." he asked and looked around to see Plagg but no Tikki either. " Its been five months. You went into a coma for five months after Marinette had talked to you she was taken from room by nurses she ran out of the hospital. We hadn't seen her sense. Her parents finally ended the search. They declared her dead. Today's her funeral. " Alya said trying not to burst into tears so she didn't make them all sad. Plagg was sitting by the window. As he looked out the window tears were flowing down his cheeks. " Plagg took it harder. There has been no sign of Ladybug either... Luckily no akuma attacks either. But most of all no Tikki. If Marinette is really...gone... then that means Tikki had to find a new guardian right..." she said as a tears escaped her eyes.

They want you there Adrien. They want you to make a speech. Please, do it for Mari.

They left the hospital and arrived at the burial sight.

" We gather here today to say our goodbyes to our beloved Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a survivor and a warrior. We are not here to mourn the life she wont be able to have. We are here to celebrate the wonderful life she was able to live. She wouldn't want you to be sad, She would want you to live your life and be happy that she was in your life. She will always be in your life now, watching over you. Now Adrien Agreste would like to say something" the father had said." Hey everyone, I'm Adrien as you may know... I loved Marinette with my whole heart... S-She was my superhero... she had a way of making me fall in more in love with her every minute I spent with her. I just found out about her this morning. I was in a coma and now she's gone" He started to cry. Tears streaming down his face. " As I stand here I realize that the future I wanted us to have won't be a future, just a memory... She is gone and I can't tell her that she meant the world to me... I can't tell her that I would gladly take her place just so she could have a future. She left without becoming an amazing famous fashion designer..." He said realilizing e wouldn't see her again he fell to his knees.

Alya and Nino got out of there seats to get him but they seen something.

A Lady in Red. She was swinging on a yo-yo. " Ladybug" She said with a huge gasp. Ladybug landed next to Adrien. He realized someone was there and heard everyone gasp. He looked to the side. His heart skipped a beat. He seen two feet with red clothe with black polka dots on them. He slowly gazed up. Afraid it was a different finally found her face. She looked down at him with her sweet smile. Her bluish black hair in the same two tails as always. And then her eyes. Her big beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. He let out a soft sigh. Once he realized that she was not in the grave he was right next to, He felt stood up in an instant and threw his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. " I thought I lost you" he whispered in her ear. " I'd never leave you" she said hugging him back.

He looked at her in confusion. " But you left for five months. So long people thought you where dead. I just woke up today and they told me you where dead." He whispered back to her. " I had something really important to do, I'm sorry" She whispered back to him. He was just glad to be able to hold her in his arms again.

Then she shouted " Tikki ,spots off" and a bright pink light surrounded her to reveal her true self. Everyone started to cry in happiness Mari wasn't dead. He gabbed and kissed her once again. " I have a very important surprise for you" she told him. " You can come over here now." She said facing a person standing behind a tree.

He seen the person walk out. As she looked up he seen her green emerald eyes and her long golden blonde hair. She looked the same form the last time he seen her. As she walked towards him. She looked at him in regret. " Wha-I'm so confused? Mari what ?" He looked at her in shock. " That day I left I was thinking about what I did and how to actually earn your forgiveness, and the Tikki gave me the idea... it took the four months to find her but half a month to get her and return." She told him with a smile on her face.

He looked over at the girl again. She was slowly walking towards him still. Afraid she would frighten him. Her hair. He finally realized she wasn't fake. She was actually there. She was now right in front of the two. He looked at her and whispered " Mom" ...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it ... I was mostly struggling with this chapter.**

 **Next chapter might be out in the next few days**

 **Bye y'all**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. The Truth

**A/N: No one actually knows Adrien's mothers name so I'm just going to put Mrs. Agreste**

 **At least until I know her actual name.**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir's

Secret

 **Chapter:**

 _ **' The Truth '**_

Adrien looked at the woman once again. He couldn't grasp closed his eyes as he felt as though he was going to wake up any minute and remember it was all a dream. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. " Adrien open your eyes... I know it's hard to believe but ... I'm here" She said tears running down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry for leaving you. I had no choice." She told him. He finally opened his eyes. " What do you mean you had no choice. You left me with no one, to love or take care of me. I was only thirteen years old. I still needed you." He looked at her as tears escaped his eyes. " Adrien, it was harder than you ... you think. That day your dad and I got into a really big fight and he told me somethings that were unforgivable, and just like you two he was chosen by a kwami. The butterfly kwami. He made one possess me and it made me angrier than I was. He told me that he never wanted you... and if you weren't born he would have loved me the same as before you were born. So when I got possessed I blamed it on you. That you being born ... was causing my marriage to break... and... I didn't want that... I hurt you... you may not remember it because it happened on your birthday and I never allowed you to have parties after that because it might bring that memory back. I told Gabriel to keep it that way and I left. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting you baby boy." She explained why she left. " Mom I needed you ... I barley found someone else to love me..." He said grabbing Mari's hand and tugged her towards him. " I forgive you... you don't know how long I've waited for this day. He blamed me for it mom. I missed you so much mom." He said as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She did the same. It felt so good to hold her some in her arms once again.

" Dad wanted to kill me mom. Now he's disappeared. Everyone said he never came to see me for the five months I wan in a coma. What are we supposed to do?" he asked." My son we can't do anything. As long as he doesn't know that your Cat Noir or Ladybug we could use this to our advantage. but we are doomed if he finds out. " She told them.

* * *

I lost my grip on her. He failed. He needed to get her back. I need to get her sad, and heartbroken all over again. That's when he felt someone was upset.

He stood in his layer and realized who it was. It was dear Marinette's mother. She had not seen Marinette alive. She was upset that Adrien was up there talking about how much he loved her yet he couldn't save her. " Fly my little akuma, possess this woman" Is what Hawk Moth said as the akuma flew out of the layer. Sabine was angry and upset. How could the person that loved her allow her to die. " Vengeur, my name is Hawk Moth and I'm here to offer you a deal. You can get revenge on the one who couldn't save your daughter, all you have to do is get me the Miraculous' in return. What do you say " He asked as the symbol appeared around her face. " I accept you offer Hawk Moth" Is all Sabine got out and a black fog enveloped her. Once the fog was gone she wore a Silk Cheonsam than was down to her ankles. Her necklace that was once a Dragon that was a golden color which symbolize renewal of life was now A black dragon with red eyes and knifes in its back symbolizing betrayal and death. Her weapon was a double-bladed Haladie knife. She was ready to get revenge. She headed to the burial ground. Marinette had left looking for her in the garden. When Vengeur finally found Adrien he was standing with Alya and Nino. His mom had to go just in case Gabriel caught sight of her.

" You say you loved my daughter yet you let her die" Vengeur yelled at Adrien. He turned to see Mari's mom. She had been akumatized. He couldn't transform into Cat Noir at the thought of his father finding out. Alya and Nino ran to find Mari to show that she wasn't dead. Vengeur had backed Adrien into a corner. He had no where to run. He figured his bad luck was finally catching up to him. " You'll pay for letting her die boy" She sneered as she pulled out the Haladie knife. She pulled it to his stomach. As soon as Marinette got back to go talk to Adrien because she couldn't find her she seen her mom stab Adrien in the stomach. " NO Adrien! " She scream running towards him. She got to him and held his body in her arms. Stroking his hair. She put her hand on his cheek. " Hey, don't leave me... I didn't leave you... please Adrien don't leave me" She said crying. She looked up and she seen her mothers face. " How could you... I loved him... We were going to have a future." She yelled up at her. " You accepted his deal... You stabbed the person I love. I can never forgive you for this" She yelled. She ripped a long piece of clothing from her shirt, then took off her jacket. She used the jacket to put pressure on his wound. She took the ripped fabric and tied it around Vengeur's eyes and went behind a building and transformed into Ladybug. She went up to Vengeur and ripped the necklace off from around her neck. She stomped on the charm and it broke releasing the akuma. Ladybug purified the akuma and he mother was released. " Tikki, spots off" she yelled as she started to run back to Adrien. She grabbed him in her arms again and held him. Alya had called for an ambulance thankfully.

She held him there hugging him tight. " Please Adrien I just got you back. Don't leave me this time. I love you. " She said to him. Her mom tried to console her but Marinette pulled away. " Get away from me " she told her mom. " Mari I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry" She said. " You can't call me that. You accepted Hawk Moth's deal and it was because you blamed Adrien. He was in a freakin coma. You blamed him and you stabbed him" She cried. " Mari... it's okay... you'll be perfectly fine... without me... it's my bad ... luck." He said struggling to speak. " No I won't be perfectly fine without you." She told him. She gave him one last kiss as the paramedics took him away to the hospital. She didn't know what to do so she went with him.

Once they got to the hospital he was rushed into surgery. She waited and waited. It had been four hours. Alya and Nino arrived at the hospital and hour after Marinette had. The doctor came to her only because she's the one who came with him. " I'm sorry " he said. Once she heard those words her eyes teared and they escaped. " We did everything humanly possible, He won't survive through the night if you want to see him you can he's conscious" And with that he walked away. " I can't live without him. She ran out of the hospital with her bag but Tikki had been with Plagg trying to help him. She ran and ran to find herself on a bridge. " it's the only way for us to be together" She said as she walked to the edge.

Hawk Moth already sensed it and sent an akuma to her.

She sat on the edge ready to jump when the akuma went back into the bracelet. " Welcome back Miss Fortune " she said as a the same black fog took her in and revealed Miss Fortune.

* * *

Adrien was in his bed waiting for Marinette to bust in. The only ones that came running in was Alya and Nino. He was glad to be able to say goodbye to them. As they ran in he saw tears running down there face. " Adrien, the doctor said your not going to make it through the night. What am I supposed to do without you dude." Nino said as he cried. " Hey it's okay you guys are going to be perfectly fine without me. " he said. There was a small knock on the door right before his mom burst through the door and ran to his side. " Claudia, wings out" She yelled. She had transformed into a pixie. She inched closer to Adrien and said " Heal my son, let him escape from deaths grip . this command comes from the protector of magic." She de-transformed and all of a sudden Adrien head went back and he went into shock causing chest pain, a rapid but weak heartbeat and unconsciousness. The doctors pulled everyone out of the room.

They finally came out and went up to his mom. " Your son needed a miracle to survive , but he is going to survive and have a long lasting life. He went into shock due to his body needing to work out the problem. Healing itself. He's now conscious and is asking for all of you.

They entered and all of there eyes were on Mrs. Agreste. " Your a Miraculous holder? " He asked confused. " Yes, I was chosen the same day as your father. Mine allows me to use any type of magic." she said.

" By the way where's Mari " he asked. As soon as he did ask Tikki came fling out of under the bed. " She's back with Hawk Moth. He akumatized her. The only way may be only by kissing her. But I'm afraid that Miss Fortune is much more powerful this time and I can barley feel Marinette anymore" the kwami said as she searched her mind of how to contact Marinette. ' I need to contact her .' She mentally told Plagg. He looked at her worried. " That could hurt you really bad Tikki, it wouldn't allow you to transform for a couple of months even years" He blurted out to her. " I don't care Plagg, she's my guardian, and that might be the only way to save her" She told him. " Lets see if there's another way first Tikki... you haven't done it in over five thousand years... It could kill you" Plagg said back to her.

" I ...

* * *

 **A/N : I had make up a Kwami as well as her name so I hope you liked it**

 **And thanks for the reviews.**

 **Bye y'all**


	6. Warrior

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Warning : May be a little** **gory... To me its only a little but others may think other wise**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter:**

 _ **' Warrior '**_

" I sh'all get my revenge, The man I loved was murdered by my own mother" Miss Fortune hissed. " She will pay for what she's did, then you'll get the Miraculous'" She continued as she faced Hawk Moth. " Don't fail me this time. Don't let Marinette break through, and if you fail I will kill you. Do you understand. " He said to her. " Yes, sir" She told him as she walked into the shadows and disappeared.

" I mustn't let her break through, not again. Adrien is dead because I was weak, I vow to you Adrien I won't let you death be in vein. " Miss Fortune was not aware that Adrien was well and alive. She wanted to get her revenge even if it required her mother to suffer. Nothing was going to stand in her way of avenging her love.

" You must keep a close eye on her, If there is any sign of Marinette breaking through you must make her see the evil. Got it." Hawk Moth said as a mysterious figure walked out. " Of couse, and when the time comes I can get rid of the pest myself right" the figure said slowly emerging from the shadows."Of course, My love" He said as she walked to his side. The both laughed. His son was finally out of the picture and soon he would have the Miraculous', it was just a matter of time.

* * *

" I don't know what to do Plagg " Tikki said afraid of losing her Miraculous holder. Then Claudia came from Adrien's mothers pocket. She went under the bed to see her old friends. " Hello Tikki and Plagg, it's been a long time hasn't it." She said as the two jumped in surprise. " Claudia, it been decades since we last seen each other" Tikki said as she flew and hugged the other kwami. " I missed you so much , everyone said you didn't make it out" she said as she hugged tighter and tighter. " I know, but I had to find a new holder. It took a couple of years but I did. " Claudia said as she hugged Tikki back. " Hey Claudia, it'd been a while. To bad I didn't miss you" Plagg said trying to hide the excitement in his voice." Oh yea, big boy didn't miss his older sister. " she said as she flew closer to Plagg. " No, I didn't" He said turning his face. " Yes you did. I missed you to. " she said as she grabbed him in a tight embrace. After there reunion they all flew out from under the bed. " Claudia I'm so glad you're here, and Plagg is to, he just doesn't show his feelings anymore... not after that day, he thought he lost you forever." Said Tikki. Plagg had gone to Adrien's shoulder and curled up to take a nap.

" Everyone this is Claudia " Tikki introduced her to everyone. 'Why didn't you tell me you where alright all this time' he thought to himself. " Plagg you know I can hear you" Claudia said. " I couldn't. If I had I wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have found a new holder " She told him and everyone heard. " He didn't say anything" Adrien pointed out. " Kwami can communicate through mind connection " Plagg said aloud so every one could hear. " Only one Kwami alive is able to communicate with their holder, but it can be a risk. They could lose there life. All kwami can talk to each other through our minds, but it's much stronger if ..." He said trying to get it out. " If they are ... family" Claudia said looking at Plagg. " I'm sorry Plagg, but if I would have gone back to see you... you know I wouldn't have been able to leave you. Please forgive me" She said about to cry. Plagg slowly sat up. " I needed to know you were okay, without Tikki you were the only one I had left. I needed YOU !" he said looking at Claudia with tears running from his eyes. " I'm sorry Plagg" She said as she flew over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. He was happy that she was alive. " I forgive you C" he said as the tears stopped. " Okay, hold up , whats going on " Alya and Nino both asked at the same time. " I'm Plagg's older sister. A long long time ago our leader turned evil. Darkness had filled her heart. She used a person to try and get all of our powers. She had destroyed our home. They all escaped but... I needed to know why she let the darkness take over. The building collapsed, I had gotten out and I pulled her with me. I needed a new older because she killed my previous one. She had escaped and I couldn't do anything without a Miraculous holder. So I had to leave to look for one." She said. " Everyone thought she had died in the destruction. Along with our old leader. All of our Miraculous holders got murdered by her. We tried to look for her. Everyone needed to get a new holder. Plagg though, I had never seen him so lost. He closed off his feelings after that day, like it never happened and I was afraid. " Tikki said looking at the two. " Who is the one Kwami that can telepathically contact there holder " Adrien asked. " Me. I'm the only one who can do it. As well as I'm the only one who can purify an akuma" Tikki explained to Adrien. " But it comes with a price " Plagg said as he went to her side. " She can die in the process, last time it was done her holder died instead." Claudia said following Plagg.

* * *

Miss Fortune was heartbroken, the man she loved was finally with her and they were happy then he died. She looked around knowing that Cat Noir wasn't going to try and stop her but a little part of her was just hoping that he would. She was headed towards her home. Her mother was going to pay and she wasn't going to be weak. She jumped from roof top to roof top until she was upon her balcony. She went through her window. She was preparing for what she was about to do. Killing her mother was her top priority right now and nothing or no one was going to stop that. She would kill anyone that stepped in her way. " I'm ready" She said to herself as she went through her door. " Mom, Dad are you home" She said in an innocent voice. " Honey I'm in the kitchen but dad isn't home. He had some errands to run. " Perfect" she said to herself. " Can you give me a hand please dear." Sabine asked as she heard her daughter coming down the stairs. " I'd be more than happy to help, if I was that weak stupid girl from before, but you see I'm not. Mom I came here to get my revenge. That means killing you " She said with and evil laugh. " I never thought I would actually be able to do this but now I know I can" She said as she cornered Sabine. " Darling, what are you talking about. I'm your mother. " She said. " I don't care" Miss Fortune hissed towards her. " You killed Adrien, you blamed him so now you're going to die. Dad will come in here and see your dead body on the kitchen floor. " She said inching closer and closer. Miss Fortune pulled out her once red with black polka dots now black with red polka dotted yo-yo. She pressed a button and it turned into a blade. She held the blade to her mothers throat. " Please sweetie, I'm your mother" She tried to plead. Only making it worse. Miss Fortune hesitated but then she remembered holding his body in her arms while he was trying to breath. Then when the doctor said he couldn't save him. She looked her mother in the eyes. An evil grin emerged from her face. She removed the blade from her throat. Sabine felt relieved, her daughter realized that it was wrong to get revenge but then. Miss Fortune stabbed the blade into her mothers gut. The exact place she stabbed Adrien. Sabine scream. " How does it feel mother " She said with a smirk. She removed the blade and put the blade back to her mothers throat. " I wanted you to feel what Adrien felt when you stabbed him." She said remembering the blood on her hands when she tried to stop the bleeding. She slid the blade across her mothers throat. Blood seeping out of her throat. She could no longer scream or talk. She cried as she slowly drifted off. Miss Fortune watched as he mother fell to the ground. Her eyes closing, her body not moving. She clean the blade off and put it back on her side. She walked out the back door like nothing had happened. Now it was time for the doctor's turn to pay. She ran on roofs until she got to the hospital. She walked in and every one was afraid of her. If she looked at them they would run and hide. She laughed at all the people who ran. She walked towards the receptionist. " Where is Adrien Agreste's doctor. Call him here and I'll spare your life" She said. The lady did as she was told and a couple of minutes later he had arrived. She grabbed her blade and slit the doctors throat like she did her mothers. She walked down the hall to Adrien's room. Ready to see him hooked up to machines or him not even being there. " Warning there is a girl that we believe to be akumatized please everyone exit the premises." A loud speaker said. " I have to stop whoever that is." She said walking towards the front desk.

* * *

" She must be coming for the Miraculous' " Tikki told the group. " Adrien's asleep so everyone needs to leave. Take his ring. She can't get it. Or know that he's alive yet. All of us need to leave. " Alya said to them. " Adrien you need to slow your breathing and try not to let her see that your alive" She whispered to him before leaving.

" Finally, now that I took care of them I can go get the Miraculous'" She said as she slowly walked to the door. She seen the door and memories came flooding back to her. Not good memories. She stabbed him then he went into a coma. He got stabbed again and died. It was all her fault. Her loving him is what caused him to die. She slowly walked closer to the door. Grabbed the door knob and pushed. She peaked into the room. It was dark and there was no noise. She slowly emerged into the room. She looked at his body from afar. " Adrien..." She said hoping he would open his eyes and look at her. But nothing happened. She walked closer to him. As she got to his side she seen a sheet covering up to his shoulders. his body looked lifeless. He had a small pulse but she knew it was because of the machines. She looked at him and tears fell down her face. She sat on the bed and laid next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest. Tears coming out of her eyes like pouring rain. She laid there hoping he would wrap his arms around her. " I miss you so much, I had to become Miss Fortune again... I couldn't let your death mean nothing. I love you so much, why did you leave me." She said as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Hawk Moth was about to wake her. " My love let her sleep. Let her hold the one she loves, so she can have closure and bring the Miraculous' to us. Then I get to kill her for trying to take you away from me. Now get out of her head, I don't like it. " The mysterious woman said as she kissed Hawk Moth. " Alright my dear... Alright." he said kissing her back.

* * *

Adrien seen that she fell asleep. So he moved his hand around her waist. She moved a little but didn't wake up. He lifted her chin and he kissed her. To his surprise she woke up and kissed back. Like before the akuma was purified and she was no longer Miss Fortune.

" Adrien..." She looked at him and she fell of the bed. " What, how are you alive... I was there... the doctor said you wouldn't make it." She said as she backed away from him scared. " I should be happy but why am I not happy" She said tears streaming down her face. She looked at her hands and seen that she was no longer Miss Fortune. "Adrien, what have you done. He's going to kill me now. " she said standing up. " Mari it's okay I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" He said as he pulled her towards him. She sat at the edge of the bed. " I love you and he's not going to lay a finger on you. He moved over and patted the spot next to him. She laid by his side. Wrapped her arms around him as he did the same and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: hope this one was good.**

 **The next chapters may not be out until the weekend but we'll see**

 **Bye y'all**


	7. Charms

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads my story.**

 **I had to give y'all a scare of course. Plus it keeps you on you feet.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _ **' Charms '**_

Adrien wakes up realizing that Marinette was still asleep. ' She looks as beautiful as ever ' he thought to himself. As he looked at her and he realized when he thought she was gone forever, He couldn't allow that. He loved her and he would sacrifice himself for her to continue to live. He couldn't stand to think of her not being able to live longer than him, even with his nine lives. She started moving in her sleep. " No, please... I'm sorry I failed you again... please don't hurt him" She said crying in her sleep. " Please... I lost him once... I can't lose him again... " She was struggling. " NOOO!" She scream as she shot up in panic. " Hey it was only a dream Mari..." He sad as he pulled her back down. " You're okay" He said as he hugged her tight. " That's the thing, it felt so real. I thought it was real. I don't want to lose you." She said as she hugged him tight. She held him like the moment she let go he would vanish. Alya and Nino came bursting into the room. Alya had tears running down her face. " MARI" She said running in. " Alya " She said back as she ran to her best friend.

" Do you remember being Miss Fortune " Nino asked as the two girls let go of each other. Alya's smile and laughter faded away. " No why, did I do something again" she asked worried. Alya looked at her, then to Adrien , then to Nino. ' I don't think we should tell her ' she tried mentally telling Nino by shaking her head. " No, you didn't do anything wrong sweetie" she said with a smile. Marinette could see the smile was forced. " What did I do Nino" She asked looking at Nino. " Mari you know were all here for you. " Nino said looking at her with a concerned look. " If we tell you... you have to promise ... you won't leave and get akumatized again... you'll let us help you through it " Alya said looking at her best friend. " I promise... but please tell me" She said afraid of what she's about to hear. " Tikki come out here and be with Mari please " she said waiting of the kwami to come out. Tikki flew out and went onto Mairnette's shoulder.

"Mari... I'm sorry" She said before she continued. " Sabine loved you with all her heart, that's why she did what she did... And she would have done anything for you... you know that" Alya said with tears escaping her eyes. " What do you mean LOVED and WOULD " She said as she feared to ever know. " She died last night, as well as Adrien's doctor... there throats was slashed. Sabine was stabbed in the stomach as well. Your dad arrived to your house later that night. He found her body on the kitchen floor. Blood was everywhere. She didn't make it. Your dad was to late" Alya said as she grabbed Mari in a tight embrace. " My mom... she's gone... forever" She said as tears filled her eyes. " The last thing I said to her was ... get away from me... and ... I'll never forgive you for this... how could this happen..." She fell to her knees. Her face in her hands. Adrien go up and went to her side. " Mari we're here for you." He said as he sat down in front of her. She scooted closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and he said " It'll be okay Princess... " He said to her with a small smile. She got up a little and sat in his lap. She snuggled up to him as she cried. They stood like that for hours. She didn't understand why the universe hated her so much. " I thought _I_ was supposed to be the lucky one " she said with a small empty laugh. " Why is this happening to me " She said looking up into his emerald green eyes. He looked into her big blue eyes that were brighter due to the tears. " I guess my bad luck is rubbing off on you , My Lady " he said trying to brighten her day. " Did you know out of all that's happened we never talked about 'us' "she said finally being able to stop crying. " Huh, I guess we were just to buggy with our paw-blems " He said as a grin arose across his face. " There's the Kitty I know so well." She said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

It's been a three days since her mother died. The funeral was today. Adrien and Marinette walked hand-in-hand in silence. Tears ran down her cheeks, she missed her mother so much. She couldn't explain how much she couldn't forgive herself for not forgiving her mother. " Sabine was a loving mother, wife, and daughter. It is sad that she is gone but she will be missed. " the priest said. " Now A couple of people would like to come say something. First is Marinette, Sabine's lovely daughter." He said as he she walked up with Adrien. " My m-... my mom was an awesome mother and I don't know what I would have done without her. She's gone now and I don't know what ... I don't know what to do... I love her so much... yet I couldn't save her... and the last thing I said to her was worse then saying I didn't love her... It's going to be hard living without her, but... I know she'll be watching over me." She said tears dripping down. Adrien wrapped his arm around her as they walked to a bench. To be away from people. "Adrien ... I miss her so much ... I just wish I could have had the chance to say goodbye to her ... who would do something like this" She asked holding him tight. " I don't know... Princess it will be alright ... " He said as he grabbed her hand. " I love you Princess. " He said the kissed her. " Now we need to talk about 'us'" He said looking down at her. She looked up and smiled " So, there's and 'us'." He smiled back and nodded. " Okay... I'm going to do this right, " he said," Will you Marinette Dupain-Cheng be my girlfriend" He asked as he kissed her hand. " I'll have to think about it, " she said with a smile " Of course I'll be you girlfriend Kitty" She said kissing him once again.

The funeral was over so Adrien and Marinette walked together to the Eiffel Tower. They had transformed and went to the very top. " It's gorgeous" She said looking at the view. " That's nothing compared to your beauty. My Lady" He said as he sat down. She sat next to him. There legs dangling over the edge. " If I wasn't Ladybug would you still love me ? " she asked looking down. " Of course I would, I fell in love with both parts of you... Princess nothing would change that... Why are you asking that? " He looked at her in confusion. " Because... I look at you and I see perfection. I see a model needing love and giving love back, yet your bad luck never gets to you... You lose someone and then you get them back. Your happy even though you found out your father was trying to kill you... I'm slowly losing everything and what if your part of that" She said looking away from him. He grabbed her chin and faced her towards him. " You won't lose me... I'm right here" He said to her.

* * *

Alya was with Nino, they were just talking. " Sabine was like a second mom to me ... And Mari ... it's worse for her... I don't know what I would do if my mom died." She said crying. Nino placed his hand on her back. " It's okay Alya we'll get through this. Together" He said as she looked up at him.

" Thanks Nino" she said as she gave him a hug. Ladybug and Cat Noir decided to find the two. " Hey there lovebirds " Ladybug said as she landed a couple feet away from Alya and Nino. " What's wrong you two... cat got your tongue" he said with a smirk.

"What... Umm... Heh... we don't know what you two are talking about." Alya said as her cheeks flushed. The two superhero's looked around to see if anyone was passing bye. Luckily it was clear. " Tikki, spots off" Mari said and a pink light surrounded her returning her back to Marinette. "Plagg, claws in " Adrien said as a green light surrounded him.

" We need to stop Hawk Moth once and for all." Mari said looking at her friends. " My Lady, We will... no one else will get hurt" Adrien said slipping his arms around Marinette's waist. "Beautiful... that's a promise" He said putting his chin on her shoulder. " Now you two are the lovebirds. Get a room " Alya and Nino said shaking their heads. " Now are you two official or not" Alya asked with a grin on her face. " Yes, we are" Marinette said leaning her head against Adrien's.

* * *

They now had to return to school. After all of that drama they still must return to school. Adrien picked up Marinette, Alya and Nino and they all went to school. Adrien got out of the limo and put his hand out for Marinette to take it. She grabbed his hand and got out of the limo as well. She put her arm in his and they waited for Nino and Alya.

Nino got out of the limo. He took a bow and asked Alya to be his girlfriend. Alya had said yes and she took his hand. She put her arm in his like Marinette and Adrien had. The two couples walked into the school and walked to class together. " I could get used to this" Marinette said looking at her boyfriend. He smiled at her and then they turned the corner.

" What is this " Chloe hissed at Marinette " Princess would you like the honor to tell her or should I " Adrien asked looking at Mari. " Hm I was thinking maybe you should tell her... but now I really want to" She said looking back at Chloe. " Then my Lady ... you may do so" He said putting his arm around her waist.

" You see, me and Adrien are dating" Marinette said to Chloe. " What your dating this loser. It's okay, you'll realize she's trash and come back to me " She said as she walked away.

Marinette looked down, she felt ashamed. Was she really that bad. " Don't listen to her " he said turning her towards him. " She's just jealous, because I love you" He smiled at her then they got to class.

" What happened to you guys" Alya asked Mari. " We ran into someone" is all she said.

The day ended and Adrien took Alya and Nino home. Then him and Mari went to his house.

" I miss her Tikki " Mari said to the kwami. " I want to know who did it to her" She said as a tear fell.

Adrien wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. " We'll find the person who did it."

* * *

Alya wanted to find out who did it so she went to the bakeries surveillance cameras, and the stores across from the bakery as well. She finally got everything up and running. She seen someone enter from the balcony. She zoomed in and seen the figure was Miss Fortune , but she couldn't see inside and couldn't tell if she did in fact murder Sabine. One thing she knew was that even if Miss Fortune did kill her, she knew that it wasn't Marinette in there. Tikki even said Miss Fortune was stronger now , and Marinette was not in control.

* * *

 **A/N : Hope y'all liked it... I had a struggle with this chapter but the next one is going to be out soon. I have half days so maybe more than 2 this week**

 **And most of all the amazing reviews... when I read them it continues to give me ideas...**

 **Bye y'all**


	8. The Darkness

**A/N: Hope y'all like this one... Its going to have some unpredictable scenes hope ya enjoy**

 **Now on to the chapter**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 8:**

 _ **' The Darkness '**_

Alya was worried about who killed Sabine but if it was Miss Fortune then she would give up on it because, knowing Mari... she'll go back to being Miss Fortune, and this time she wouldn't come back. " I can't let her know " Alya said to herself. " Let who know what ? " Cat noir had scared her. " What.. nothing at all" She said jumping. " Then why did you jump" He said looking at suspiciously. " Because you scared the living out of me" She said throwing up her arms. " Yea... sure I did..." He said still suspicious. " Fine but Mari fell asleep and I wanted to know if you found anything yet." He said jumping off the railing. " Yes... but we need to be with Mari at all times. Miss Fortune went into the bakery stood in there for a while then left. We need to get the camera footage from the bakery" Alya said pointing to Miss Fortune walking out of the back door. " I did it ? " the two gasped . They turned around to see Ladybug right behind them. Cat Noir slipped his arm around her waist. " My Lady, we will find out the truth, and even if Miss Fortune did do it... You weren't her. Do you understand me. " He looked at her and pulled her in closer. " Your not getting out of sight, bugaboo. " He said smiling.

" Okay, Kitty... don't leave me here alone... promise you won't leave me." She said leaning her head against his chest. " I promise Princess" He said kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

It's been four years. Alya and Nino still going strong. Mari and Adrien even stronger. Prom is next weekend. Nino is going to ask Alya to prom with quite a 's mother has been with him since Mari brought her back. Hawk Moth sent out few akuma. He is to weak to send anymore out. Ladybug and Cat Noir go on patrol every night.

" I can't wait for graduation" Alya said looking at Marinette. She was looking up at the sky. It was a little past nine o'clock. " I can't either" Marinette said still looking up. " I know you miss her Mari, but she is still as proud of you as ever, you know that" Alya said putting her hand on Mari's shoulder. " I know it's just. We always talked about Prom and graduation and my wedding, and now shes gone, she won't be here for any of those" she looked up and a tear fell from her eye. " She is here Princess , you know that... In here" Cat Noir said pointing at her heart. The two girls jumped. " Stop doing that " Alya yelled at him. He just stood there laughing.

" I actually came here to get you Alya ," Cat said looking a Mari with a smirk on his face. " Also to see my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed her cheek then grabbed Alya's waist. " Hold on tight Alya, and don't drop her Kitty" Mari said as Cat jumped over the railing. " Tikki, spots on" Marinette said. She transformed into Lady bug and took the short cut to the Eiffel Tower. Nino wanted to go all out for her. He was best friends with the two superheros of Paris, so of course he took the advantage and asked then for there help. While Adrien was taking Alya to her first clue ,Marinette went to get the lights up. Once Adrien got her to the first clue he had to head straight back here to help her.

Cat Noir got Alya to her first clue then took off so she wouldn't be able to follow him. The first clue was a couple miles away from the Eiffel Tower. She picked it up and read ' _Hey there beautiful, I have a huge surprise for you, but you only get it at the end of this scavenger hunt. This is the first clue._ ** _' We had our first date here ( not our first_** _ **official date though )'**. Good luck babe. Love you '._ As she finished reading it she had the hugest smile on her face. Then her journey began. She walked down the street to get the next clue.

Adrien had finally shown up to help Mari. " Finally you get here" She said looking at all the work she had done. " I have to go get come cookies for Tikki, I'll be back in a minute" She said as she dashed towards the bakery. She got into her room and her transformation wore off. She fed Tikki and they headed back. They had no time to lose. Once they got back they went back to work. Lucky for them they finished in good time. Nino asked them to write prom? in candles, but they may have added a little touch from the Miraculous duo. When Alya arrives, the Eiffel Tower will light up spelling Prom? and she'll have to say yes.

Alya had gotten the to the second clue. It said _' What's up Pretty Lady, I see you found the second clue. Well here it is._ ** _' You may have gone here plenty of times but once out of those many times, you fell but I caught you'_ _._** _See you soon Beautiful '_ ** _._** Alya was elated, she didn't know what was going on but she thought it was very romantic. So her journey continued.

* * *

Once they were done they got Nino to the last clue. Alya had just found the second to last clue. _' Well hello there my beautiful girlfriend. You're almost over with the scavenger hunt. The next clue is **' This place is very special, it's where you said yes '**. _ She knew that he was talking about when he had finally asked her out. Little did she know on the other side it said _**' And I hope you say you'll go to prom with me '**. _ She kept all the clues. She was getting very excited so she ran to the school. She went up the stairs to see another envelope against the wall. this time all it said was _' This adventure now must come to an end, I love you Alya and thanks for cooperating with me on this, but your last and final clue is **' Turn Around ' .** ' _She turned around to see Nino holding a bouquet of pink and red roses. She was breathless. " Hey there babe" He said walking up the stairs. He had a suit on and everything. " These are for you beautiful" He said as he handed her the bouquet. He took her hand and walked her to the limo that Adrien let him use for this occasion. The ride to the Eiffel Tower was bref. He got out and put his hand out for her, she grabbed it and got out. She turned to close the door and he looked at her. When she turned around there where candles everywhere. Then Marinette turned on the lights . " P . R . O . M . " She said as she looked back at Nino. " Alya will you go to prom with me" He asked with a smile on his face. " Of course I'll go to prom with you." She said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marinette and Adrien stepped out and handed Alya the stuffed bear and a box of chocolates Nino had gotten her.

" I can't believe you guys were in on this" Alya said as she cried, happy tears. Marinette and Alya walked in front while Adrien and Nino were behind them. The boys stood a long distance away so they could talk about Mari's proposal. " So I was thinking of doing it on out fourth year anniversary. It's this Friday. It's going to be so amazing. I just hope she says yes." He said looking at his girlfriend from afar. " Dude of course she will. She has been head over heels in love with you since forever. Now you've been together for four years. " Nino said looking at Adrien.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I have testing this week and I have to study. I'll probably get the next chapter out by tomorrow**

 **Thanks for the reviews again. You guys are awesome**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Bye Y'all**


	9. The Dress

**A/N: sorry for the late update**

 **I was brainstorming**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 9:**

 _ **' The Dress '**_

Alya had came over to Mari's. " Are you excited for prom, I can't believe Nino did all that _for_ ME! With your help of course. " Alya said looking up at the ceiling from Marinette's bed. " Yea, I guess" Mari said as she continued drawing something on her drawing pad. " What's wrong , and what are you doing ? " Alya questioned while trying to take a peek. " I just... I don't know if Adrien is going to ask me to prom" She said as she closed the book. " Come on girl, you know he loves you" Alya said as she hit Mari's knee. " I don't know though, he's been having more shoots lately and his last shoot for this week is Saturday. Our Anniversary is on Friday, does that mean I won't be able to see him until Saturday" She said as she went to sit on her window seal. " How about I ask him " Alya said looking at Mari. " O-okay " Mari said turning towards her best friend.

* * *

" What is your problem " Alya blurted out looking at Adrien and Nino. " Whoa calm down babe, whats wrong " Nino asked. " Oh babe it's not you" She said with a smile looking at Nino. " It's him " she continued , the smile vanished as she pointed towards Adrien. " I warned you, if you hurt my girl, I would hurt you " Alya said glaring at him. "Whoa, what do you mean? " Adrien asked looking confused. " Mari said that you've had a bunch of photo shoots and that you have one on your guys' anniversary, plus she's worried that you're not going to ask her to prom." she finished still glaring at him. " I am going to ask her. I've had non-stop photo shoots to prepare it. I actually haven't had a photo shoot since last Saturday, " he said " I'm actually going to ask her on out Anniversary " He said rubbing the back of his neck. " Ahhh " she screamed. " Shhh, Alya" He said looking around " I want it to be a surprise."

" Okay , OMG " She said with a huge grin. " Mari's going to be so happy... wait what am I supposed to tell her" She asked Adrien. " Tell her I'm sorry but I want her to come with me on Friday" Adrien said. " Okay, I can do that " she said smiling. She turned to Nino gave him a quick kiss and dashed back towards the bakery.

* * *

" That's why I love her " Nino said as they watched her run in the distance. " So today we almost finished , Tomorrow should be quick and easy " Adrien sad as they walked to the bakery.

" Hey... girl... I... ran...here...sorry" Alya said trying to catch her breath. " Okay, so Adrien said he was sorry, and that he wants you to go with him on Friday " she said looking at Mari. " Okay, and why didn't he tell me that himself. "Mari asked. " Girl cool it, it's because you asked me to find out and I needed to tell you something so that's why " Alya said smiling. " Plus I thought I would surprise you by coming to visit you " Adrien said entering the living room. " Your dad sent us up " Nino said as he walked over to Alya. " I'm mad at you " Mari pouted turning away from Adrien. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. " I'm really sorry Princess , but how about I take you out tonight " He said turning her to face him. " What do you have in mind" She asked looking up at him. " Like a double date , to the most fanciest restaurant" He said looking into her eyes. " Babe you know I don't like fancy places." She said leaning against him. " How about a picnic a top the Eiffel Tower" He suggested. "That would be perfect " she said as she looked back up at him with a smile and wrapping her arms around his neck. " Tikki, spots on "She said as a pink light transformed her into Ladybug. " I'll never get tired of that" he said smiling at her. " Plagg, claws out" he said as the green light transformed him into cat Noir.

Adrien grabbed Nino by his wrist. " Whoa "Nino said as he was taken out the window. Marinette picked up Alya and went out the window as well. " Dad where going out " she yelled as she disappeared ut the window. " Careful girl don't drop me" Alya said laughing. They finally reached the top. They both set down the two. " Damn it , I forgot the food" Mari said as she took out her yo-yo and swung away. " Did you forget something sweetie " He said handing her a basket. " Thanks dad " She said after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and she left.

" Wow it's beautiful up here " Alya said looking at all of Paris. " I can see my house from here, Oh look, look Mari looks so small. " She said with a chuckle. When Mari arrived Adrien had already transformed back. " Tikki , spots off" she said as the kwami came out of her earrings.

" My dad packed some cheese for you Plagg" Mari said as he came flying over to the basket. Marinette started laughing. Alya and Nino were sitting on one end and Adrien on the other. Marinette went into the basket grabbed four subs. She walked towards Nino and Alya and place two subs next to them. Then she walked over to Adrien. He looked a little down. She sat down next to him and handed him a sub. " Whats wrong " she asked him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. " I-it's been three years s-since I-i last seen him. I just want to know what I did to make him not want me " He said looking down. " Adrien you did _nothing_ wrong. " she said as she grabbed his hand. " I just wanted him to love me like a father should love his son. " He said squeezing her hand." If it counts my dad loves you like a son " she said smiling. He smiled back. " No, that makes it worse " he said looking at her. He face went sad as she pouted. " Why not. " she said looking at him. " Because then you wouldn't be my girlfriend now would you" He said kissing her nose. She giggled.

" I love you Mari " He said brushing her hair out of her eyes. " I love you too "she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. " That's all I get, after all these years of putting up with you " he said giving her a fake pout. After that she go up and sat on his lap , one leg on each side of him. She pulled him into a long kiss. He put his arms around her pulling her close. As they kissed her hands were entangled in his hair. She pulled away for a second. " Is that better " she asked going back in for the kiss. He gave a muffled yes.

The time came when they had to get Alya and Nino home. Mari took Alya home while Adrien took Nino home. After there quick drop off they met back up for patrol. After patrol they had to go home. Adrien walked her home. They were at her door. She wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck once again, as he wrapped his arms around her. " I had a great night " She said looking up at him. Over the years he had grown taller well she stood the same height. She hadn't realized until now. " I'm glad " he said as he bent down to kiss her. Then she had to go in. They said goodbye for the night and then he went home.

Marinette wasn't exactly going to sleep. Alya was her best friend and she wanted to give her a graduation gift. Of course it was going to be an early graduation gift though. " I was thinking a dress that's short in front and it gets longer in the back with a vine design going from the waist to her side. what do you think Tikki" She asked showing Tikki the drawing. " That looks amazing, she's going to love it." She said with a huge smile.

Marinette wasn't exactly going to sleep. She had imagined the dress and once it was in her mind she couldn't put it off or it would be gone. She went to her sewing machine and started on the dress. Tikki on the other hand went to sleep in the bed Marinette had made her. " Don't staaaaay up to late" Tikki said yawning.

* * *

Morning finally came and Tikki had woke up. When she woke up she saw Marinette was awake and sewing. A couple minutes later she heard " Yes, I'm done " from Marinette. " Marinette did you even sleep. " Tikki asked looking concerned. " Relax Tikki its only been a couple hours" she said turning to look at the clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. " Oh wow I guess I have been up all night. " You're lucky that you don't have school for the next four days. " Tikki said" Now go to bed" She continued as she pointed at her bed. Marinette stood up and grabbed the dress. She folded it and put in a chest that she kept by her bed. She then walked over to the bed and fell. " I have never been so comfortable in this bed before now" She sais as she dozed off.

She finally woke up three hours later. When she opened her eyes she got so scared she fell off her bed. When she had opened her eyes she seen Alya was sitting on her bed watching her sleep. Once she was on the floor she popped her head up. She looked around and seen Adrien and Nino by her door. The door was opened like they must have gotten here a little before she woke up. " Are you okay Mari" Alya asked as she help her up. " Yea I'm fine" Mari said as she dusted herself off. " What the heck are you guys doing here " she asked. " Well we just wanted to come by, but why were you asleep so long " Alya asked. Once Alya had asked that her memory went back to when she was sewing. She had a gift for Alya that she wanted to give her now because Prom in this weekend. " Boys out " Mari shouted towards the two dumbfounded boys. " Not until you give me a kiss. Mari walked up to Adrien and was about to kiss him when she pushed both boys out of the room and locked the door. " I have a graduation gift for you" She turned towards Alya. She ran to the chest and took the dress out. She handed Alya the dress with a smile. " It's for prom and if you want graduation too. " She said . " Mari... I-i don't know what to say... I-it's gorgeous " She said as she put it on and fixed the strap.

" I'm so glad you like it Alya" She said as she hugged her best friend. " It's absolutely beautiful " Alya said hugging back. " Okay so before prom you're coming over so I can fix your hair and make-up. Alya nodded.

They all went out for a walk in the park, they also got some ice cream. They wanted to spend as much time together before school ended.

The day ended and they all went home. This time Marinette actually went to bed early.

* * *

" Marinette wake up" Tikki said. Marinette woke up and was getting out of bed. Tikki made sure to wake her up early so she had time to get dressed. Alya had told Tikki what Adrien was going to do so she made sure to pick out an amazing outfit for her. Marinette got out of bed and headed to the shower to wake herself up. Once she got out she put on a red dress that was cut up to her mid thigh. The dress had a black ribbon around the waist line as well as a black ace at the top rim and bottom rim. A dress of her creation. About a year ago she had created it but never shown it to anyone. It was inspired by Ladybug her alter ego. She couldn't wait to see what Adrien thought of it.

She did her make-up different, as in actually putting make-up _**on**_. She did her eyeliner and mascara but Tikki helped with he eye shadow. She had black eye shadow on and a dark burgundy lipstick. She had a ribbon in her hair after she put it up in a ponytail. Her hair hung to her shoulders when she had put it up in the ponytail. She hadn't noticed that her hair had actually grown. The ribbon was red and had black polka dots on it.

Adrien had finally arrived to pick her up. He was excited but nervous. He loved Mari but he was afraid she would reject him like his father did. When he got out of the limo he was dressed in black khakis with a white dress shirt that was tucked in his pants, he held his jacket over his shoulder. Once he was at the door he put the jacket on. He entered the bakery and was greeted by Marinette's father. " Hello Adrien " He said as he closed the cash registrar. " Hello Mr. Dupain-Cheng " He said waving. " Please Adrien I've told you many times call me Tom , and Marinette is upstairs you can go up, I'm a little busy as you can see." He said continuing to work. Adrien walked up and called for her. " Princess, I'm here" He said as he waited for her. " I'll be down in a second." She said as she closed her door behind her. She walked down the stairs. When he saw her he was speechless. She looked breathtaking. honestly he loved the way she seemed to glow more as she wore red. " Do you like it" she asked with a concerned look on her face. " You look as beautiful as ever M'lady he said as he took her hand and pressed his lips against it. Her cheeks flushed when he did it. She cuddled his arm as they walked out to the limo. They had finally arrived to the photo shoot. He helped her out of the limo and they walked into the building.

The first picture was Adrien holding a P, the photographer took the picture and then the next one was the letter R, and then the letter O, and after that an M , and then a ?. After all those pictures the photographer said he needed a perfect girl to take the last picture with Adrien. All the models looked beautiful and had amazingly beautiful dresses on. The photographer took a look at the models but then turned to Marinette. " _YOU_ " He shouted pushing her towards Adrien. " M-m-me , are you sure " She stuttered. " You'll be perfectly fine , Princess" He whispered into her ear. He put his arm around her waist and then a model handed him a stuffed bear with a box of chocolates also a single rose that was black and red. All the models got in the background and held up the letters in order , spelling out PROM ?.

Once they where finished the models moved so they weren't seen. The photo was printed and he handed it to her. " Look how good you did" He said as he handed her the photo.

As she looked at the photo she gasped.

"..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all like it.**

 **I'm really sorry about the delay though**

 **Bye y'all**

 **Hopefully the next episode will be out by tomorrow.**


	10. Something Lost

**A/N: Thanks y'all for reading**

 **Let the story begin**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 10:**

 _ **' Something Lost '**_

She stepped out of a car. Her car was a black with blue rims Lamborghini. As she stepped out she had a jean skirt that was mid-thigh with a Brandeis blue crop top. Her hair was long and a dark brown. She had it in a side braid. She had light blue eyes and she was in front of the Bakery that Marinette's family owned. She had the keys in one hand and a bag that was hanging on her shoulder down to her waist. She walked closer to the door. " Welcome , I'll be right with you" Tom shouted towards the front. He was in the back decorating some desserts. " Please take your time " She said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile. " Oh my gosh " Mari said looking at the photo. She looked up at Adrien and he was smiling at her and he had a medium sized teddy bear holding a box of chocolates in his other hand he had a single red and black rose. " Will you go to Prom with me Princess " He asked. Her eyes started to tear up. " Oh, Adrien" She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. " Of coure I'll go with you " She finally said as she pressed her lips against his. " I'm so glad, Princess all this time you thought I had photo shoots, I was actually setting this up. " He managed to tell her right before kissing her back. " And you don't have a photo shoot until next weekend " His photographer said.

" Come on lets get you home before it hits noon " He said as he grabbed her hand. " Okay, I need to work on my dress anyways." She said as they got back into the limo.

They reached the bakery. " Who's car is that " She said aloud as she looked at the Lamborghini. " I don't know, maybe a customers car" Adrien said looking at Mari. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the bakery. As they entered they spotted the young woman who was no older than 23 years old. All three of there jaws dropped when they seen each other. " Lani" both Mari and Adrien said at the same time. They looked at one another then back at the woman. Mari let go of Adrien's hand and ran up to her. Tears were running down her eyes. "Lani , you're h-he" She couldn't finish. She wrapped her arms around the girls waist. The woman hugged the girl back. She embraced her in a very tight hug. " How've ya been short stuff " she said looking at Mari. " Horrible , how is this possible " she said looking at the woman. " It's a long story , i'll tell you later " She said then looking up at Adrien. "Wassup Agreste " She said . " You know Adrien? " Mari asked confused. " Yea we met in Milan, My father had business there a couple of years ago ,before I started actual school." He said looking at his girlfriend. " That's how we know each other, what about you? " He asked. " She's my older sister" Mari said as she looked back to the woman. "That was in a car accident, when I arrived at the scene the car exploded. The police said they couldn't get the body out of the car " Mari said. " I got out before it exploded. " The woman said as she looked back at Mari. " Why did you let us believe you were dead all these years? I was still a kid who looked up to you." Mari said. " I couldn't go back shorty, I had mistreated mama and dad horribly and I couldn't forgive myself even though they forgave me. " She said.

" I wanted to find you though. I know your graduating this year and I had to come. I also came to apologize to mama and dad. So where are they " She asked looking around the shop. " Dad come here" Mari shouted. She then seen her dads head pop out. He looked around. " Hi Adrien, Mari and Lani" He said. Then he stopped in his tracks. " Hi daddy " She said with a soft smile. " My little girl " He said as he ran and wrapped her in a big bear hug. " I missed you guys so much" She said as she hugged back.

" Where's mama" She asked. She looked at Mari and seen Adrien walk up behind her and hug her. " It's okay Princess" He said to her as tears ran down her cheeks. " It's not okay, I did it, I never actually forgave myself for doing it Adrien " she said as she turned in his arms. " Mari, it wasn't you and you know that we all forgave you" Tom said looking at his youngest. Mari looked down at the floor. " Princess , it's alright it was _him_ not you. " Adrien said as he kissed her forehead. " Okay " She said. Tears were still running down her cheeks. " We'll take you to her" Adrien said as he grabbed Mari's hand and they walked out the door. The woman walked out with them. They got into the limo and drove to Sabine's grave. As they arrived Adrien felt Mari tense up. " It's okay Princess, you can do this " He said encouraging her. They got out of the car and Lani looked around. " Why are we here. " She asked as she looked at a graveyard . Mari walked hand-in-hand with Adrien to Lani's side and grabbed her hand. They walked to the grave her mother laid under. "A loving mother , wife and daughter, In loving memory of Sabine Dupain-" As she read it she stopped. Tears came running down her cheeks. " When- how long ago " She managed to ask. " Four years " Mari said looking at the tombstone. " And I wasn't there for you, I wasn't able to say goodbye " She said as she fell to her knees. " I didn't get to say goodbye either. " Mari said kneeling down next to her older sister.

Alya had wanted to bring Sabine flowers because its been a long time since she had. She dragged Nino with her so she wasn't alone. As they slowly walked up to her grave Alya seen three people. She looked at Adrien who hand his hand on Mari's shoulder. Then she noticed another girl. her mouth dropped. She seen her long dark brown hair and her blue eyes just like Mari's and she was crying at Sabines grave. " Shilani " Alya said as she seen the woman. She ran to the two girls. " Shi " she said as she finally reached the two. " Hey there my little viper" She said as she wiped away her tears. " I -i thought y-you w-w-were... g-g-gone" She said as tears fell on her cheeks. " Nope, how could I leave you two. " Lani said as she stood up.

She went up to Alya and hugged her. " Look at you two, all grown up. " She said looking at the two girls. " Nino , how are ya " She said. " Hey dude, long time no see" He said. She knew there whole group. " Wow you guys are so grown." She looked at them all. Mari's head was facing the floor. Adrien had wrapped his arm around her hugging her from behind. " I can't do this " she whispered before she ran back toward the limo. " Stay here I'll go see whats wrong" Adrien said as he ran after her.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could back to the limo. " I thought I could but I can't " she said to Tikki. She got in and broke down. Adrien was right behind her due to his height. He got in the limo and closed the door. " Princess, whats wrong " He asked as sat next to her. " I thought I could but I couldn't, I'm hurting them because of what Miss Fortune did. I shouldn't be allowed to see her grave. " She said bawling her eyes out. She laid her head on his lap. He sang to her to calm her down. As he sang she had calmed down a little but she was still crying.

He sat there stroking her hair as she cried. " I'm right here " He said as she cried more. She was glad that he was here. He was always there for her ever since they got together. " I-i miss her so much Adrien " She said crying. " I know _mon amour_ " He said lifting her face to face him. " We got through it once and we can again, together" He said. She smiled at him. " You know, that's why I love you so much" She said. Her eyes were bright blue due to the tears. She had finally been able to stop crying. " I know " He winked at her. She ruffled his hair and got up. " Do you want to go hang out at my place." He asked and she nodded. The driver took them to the Agreste mansion. They went up to his room and they both entered his room. Tikki and Plagg went down to get some food. Adrien sat down at the edge of his bed and Marinette was walking around the room looking at his stuff. Then she slowly walked towards him. She put one knee on each side of him on the bed. " Thank you Kitty" she said before she pulled him into a long kiss. She tilted her head so she could pull him closer. She didn't want to let him go. She pulled away for a second and pushed him on the bed. She bent down and resumed kissing him. Things started to heat up and the next thing she realized was it was morning and she was laying in his bed. A sheet covering to above her chest.

She didn't care that she just slept with Adrien because she loved him and he loved her. She was glad that it was him. He was the love of her life and nothing was going to change that. " Good morning Princess " He said bringing her a tray that had a plate of pancakes , a small plate of bacon , a piece of toast and a glass of apple juice. " I made you breakfast " He said with a grin." Aw Adrien you didn't have to you know" She said sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her. She took the tray and he sat next to her. " Wow, babe this is amazing" She said as she ate. " Why thank ya" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He got up and put a shirt on. He put her clothes on the bed next to her. " When you're done put your clothes on. " he said . " Are you kicking me out " she said with a concerned look. " No babe, but I need to get you to your room before your dad finds out you didn't come home last night. " He said . Once she heard that she panicked. She finished her food and threw on her clothes. " Hurry lets go ,"she said " Tikki, spots on." She then transformed. " Plagg, claws out" He said as he transformed as well. They left and got to the bakery.

* * *

" Morning Iggy " Lani said as she stretched and looked at the little kwami who was wide awake looking at her. " I've been waiting for you to wake up for three hours, what took so long sleepy head" Said the little dragon Kwami.

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed softly on her balcony and then entered her room. " Tikki, spots off" She whispered so on one else would here her. She put her arms around Cat Noir's neck . " Thanks for bringing me home " she said with a smile. " Thanks for staying over " He said with a wink. She put her hand on the back of his head ans pulled it towards her. She pulled him into a kiss once more and then he left. She got into the shower. Once she got out she started working on her dress. Prom was tomorrow and she needed to get it finished, luckily she had the design in her mind. She finally finished at about 7 o'clock at night. " That looks beautiful Marinette" Tikki said as they heard a knock on the door. " Come in" She shouted loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to enter. " Hey sis I just wanted to se-" She stopped when she spotted Tikki. " A kwami " She said with a gasp. " Lani ... um ... I-i - " She was cut off by her sister. " Your a Miraculous holder too. " she said excitedly. " Wait, what do you mean too ? " she asked. " Igneel you can come out. " Lani said as a hyper kwami came out if her pocket. " Iggy ? " Tikki said looking at the dragon kwami. " Tikki , its been a while hasn't it, hows the cat " He said talking really fast. " Good actually he's Marinette's boyfriends kwami. " She said talking to Iggy. " So it looks like no matter what Ladybug and Cat Noir's fates are sewn together no matter what life time. You know I always said that it was always you and Plagg that were fate." He said really hyper.

" What does he mean by 'our fates are sewn together no matter what life time' Tikki" She asked. " All of the holders I chose and all of the holders Plagg chose ended up together. They would die for each other. No matter what life time they both loved each other." She said looking at Marinette.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all how'd you like this chapter**

 **It took a _turn_ didn't it **

**Well please leave comments, only if you want to of course**

 **Bye y'all**


	11. Prom

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story ...**

 **And just so you know there college has prom, just to clear up if anyone thought that I forgot they were in college.**

 **I'm glad y'all like it and I hope y'all continue to comment what you guys think**

 **Thanks for all the reviews once again**

 **Now back to the story**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter :**

 ** _' Prom '_**

Today is Prom. Marinette woke up so excited that she woke up surprisingly early. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. She was so hyper that she didn't even care that no one else was awake just yet. She called Alya and luckily she answered. " What , Maaarrrriii " She said with a yawn. " Get your but to my house now , before I walk to yours and drag you over here myself. " She said with a laugh. " No, it's 5 in the freakin morning girl" She said now that she was actually awake. " I will drag your but out of your house " She said as she put her jacket and shoes on. " Fine but give me until 5:30 at least" she said as she hung up. Mari put on a cropped sports shirt and a pair of cotton seamless shorts. She then walked down to the living room to see if Lani was awake yet but no sign of her. She then walked down to the bakery and seen Lani helping her father get everything ready. " Hey mari unlock the door so that customers can come in " Lani said as she was placing all the baked goods out on display. " Okay and i'll be right back I'm going to get Alya "she said as she unlocked the door and walked out.

As she left the house she started jogging in the direction of Alya's house. She got there at 5:17 and knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door a couple of seconds later. " Well hello Marinette Alya is up in her room if you want to go up " she said. " Thanks Marlena " she said as she ran up to Alya's room. She opened the door to see Alya putting her shoes on. " Geez don't you know how to knock " Alya said smiling as she finished putting her shoes on. " Yea but I warned you plus I'm like super excited , in high school we didn't go to prom and Adrien was just a guy I had a major crush on, but now where together and were going to prom. " She said i an excited tone. " Calm you role girl, I'm excited to but you're like way to excited at 5:21 in the morning" She said looking at her friend. " Come on lets go, grab your dress and you necklace, oh don't forget you shoes and your bracelets, plus you hair pin. " She said without taking a breath until the end. " I have them all in my bag," she said pointing at her bag on her shoulder " Now lets go before you go crazy" she said laughing. The left Alya's house and started walking back to the bakery. " Where did you and love boy run off to the other day, you didn't even tell us you left" She asked as the entered the park. " I went to Adrien's house for the night. "she said hoping her friend didn't catch on. " Oh ok-wait what" She said as she realized what Mari meant. " Two hot cocoa's please " Mari said as her friend questioned her. The vendor handed them the drinks ant ht resumed walking. " Hello what did you mean by you went to his hose for the night ?" She questioned once again. " I-i was sad because of what Miss Fortune did four years ago, and h-he was there comforting me, He told me that we got through it once and we could do it again together, and we went to his house. I was looking around his room when he was sitting on his bed, I realized that were in college and I-i went up to him and one thing lead to another and then I woke up in his bed" She said looking down as her face flushed red. " He even made me breakfast." She finished as she looked up at her best friend. " OMG , I can't believe he was your first everything. " Alya said gleefully. " Stop Alya " Marinette said as she flushed red again.

* * *

Adrien went to sleep when he got back home. Slowly waking up he smiled. He got up and walked to his bathroom. He was going to take a shower then get ready for Prom.

His high school prom sucked. He went and Chloe told everyone that they were dating and she slept with him. The reason he was her friend was because he felt bad for her but after that stunt he didn't talk to her. When Marinette came along he slowly started to form a little crush on her. She was beautiful and nice, she rarely got angry and if she did it was because of Chloe. He loved Ladybug but he didn't know if he could ever be with her so he let her go, but in a way he didn't really. He fell in love with Marinette and he realized it when they graduated from high school. He was so proud of her, happy that he had the chance of meeting her. then when he found out she was his lady he fell in love with her more than he thought possible.

He was so happy and excited to be able to take her to prom. He loved her so much that words couldn't express it.

It was around 5 o'clock now and Prom was an hour away and him and Nino were finishing off there ties.

* * *

Marinette and Alya had went to get their nails done and then to get their hair done as well as their make-up. By the time they got back to the bakery it was 5:15. They ran up stairs to finish off. " The boys are here " Lani said as she entered Mari's room.

" Zip me" Mari and Alya said as they put there backs toward her. She zipped up their dresses and put their necklaces on as well. Mari was in front of the mirror looking at her dress. Lani walked up behind her and put her hands on Mari's shoulders looking into the mirror. " You look gorgeous sis, mom would be so proud of you " She said as she looked at her sister through the mirror. " You to Alya, you both look amazing , and I'm so proud of you guys " she said looking at both of the girls. " Thanks Lani " they both said with a smile.

Lani ran down the stairs to announce the two girls. " The first runner up is Viper also know as Alya, please direct your attention to the beautiful young woman entering from the stairs." She said pointing towards Alya. As she walked down her dress was cut mid-thigh in the front and it grew longer as it went further and further back with a vine design starting at the waist going up her side, she had black heels to match her dress ,her hair was up in a messy bun she had two strands of hair on each side of her face that were curled. " She is wearing a dress made by no one other that our own Marinette, a young designer " Lani said as Alya reached the last step. Nino put a white rose Corsage on her wrist and then she clipped a white rose Boutonnier onto his suit. They posed for a picture that Lani took for her mother. " Now presenting shorty but you may know her as Marinette, feast your eyes on this beauty right over there" she said once again pointing to the stairs. As Marinette emerged down the stairs she wore a skin tight dress which showed off her hourglass shape. The dress was cut mid-thigh, it was strapless with a deep v neck. The dress was a burgundy with a black lace on the top and bottom rim. If you looked close enough the lace was formed by a design. It spelled Adrien's name. There was a black ribbon that formed a bow around her waist she had a sapphire around her neck. A necklace he gave her for there third anniversary. Her hair was in a high side ponytail, that was curled, her bangs were curled as well. She wore re heels with a black lace design on the side.

" You look gorgeous Princess" Adrien said as he walked up to the staircase. She got to the bottom when he reached the staircase. "Thank you " She said as she flushed a bright pink. He put a red and black rose Corsage on her wrist that matched the dress. She put a red and black rose Boutonnier on his suit as well. He put his arm around her waist as they took a picture. " Done" Lani said as the two walked towards the other couple.

" You guys have fun" Tom and Lani bid them farewell as the two couples walked towards the limo. Adrien and Nino helped the two girls in the limo. They arrived at the location Prom was being held at this year. The two couples walked in and everything was perfect. The two couples went to the dance floor and danced for a long time. The DJ put on a slow song. Adrien took a bow and said " M'Lady may I have this dance with you." When she was about to answer Chloe came up and pushed Marinette out of the way taking his hand. " Of course I would Adrikins" Chloe said not even caring about what happened to Marinette. Once Adrien heard the nickname so so longed never to hear again he knew who was in front of him, but he was more worried about how Chloe managed to take Mari's spot without any complaints. Then he heard a loud crash. He turned towards the noise and Marinette was on the floor. " Ouch" she said rubbing her side. Adrien left Chloe's side an went to help Marinette up. " Are you alright Princess" He asked as he pulled her up. " I'm fine now that you're here" she said with a smile." I'm glad" He said with a wink.

He bowed once again and She said yes. He heard Chloe storm off into the distance. " It's a good thing that my mom used a spell where we can't get akumatized " He said as he smiled. " Oh yea, I would have been Miss Fortune again and I wouldn't be able to handle that, not again " She said as they continued to dance. Everyone stopped to see the couple dance. It was like they were in their own little world and no one else was there. All the students watched as they danced and danced. The song finally came to an end, he dipped her and then it ended. He lifter back up and bowed once again. " Thank you for this wonderful dance" he said. " Your quite welcome" she said as she curtsied. The couple walked towards their friends. The other two had huge smiled on their faces. " What? " asked Adrien and Marinette. " Hm. You two where the only ones dancing to that song, you guys danced so gracefully" she said with a laugh. But then they were interrupted. the group heard a huge crash and turned to look at what it was just like everyone else.

" I'm Disastress " ...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked one**

 **This chapter was something I've been thinking about all day. I had it in my mind so I needed to write it so here it is.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about it thanks loves**

 **Bye y'all**


	12. Destruction

**A/N : Way to have the perfect prom right?**

 **Well hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 12:**

 _ **' Destruction '**_

" I'm Disastress " a girl with a pearl white colored dress that was cut to above her knees with a blood red stain on it said as she flipped a table.

" Mari we need to go somewhere to transform " Adrien whispered to Mari. She grabbed his hand and ran out the door. They looked for anyone passing by. Luckily no one was roaming. They both transformed and quietly entered the room. " We need to get this done and over with, Kitty sneak up behind her while i distract her and cut her dress with your claws" Ladybug whispered into his ear. Then her went in Disastress' direction.

" My perfect Prom was ruined and so sh'all yours, all of yours " Disastress yelled. " But you, yours will be ruined the most, you did this, my date left when you pushed me spilling my drink on him and yours on me." She hissed pointing at the one and only, Chloe Bourgeois.

" Sorry to burst you bubble but we cant let that happen "Ladybug said as she readied her yo-yo. " Ladybug, welcome to the party, I'm so glad you could make it. Just in time to be destroyed. " She yelled as she threw glass shards at her. Ladybug kept dodging them to keep her distracted. " Lucky Charm " Ladybug shouted as her yo-yo went up into the air. As that happened Disastress threw more shards. As Ladybugs yo-yo came down so did some rope that was red with black polka dots. " What the heck am I supposed to do with rope. She looked around the room with her lucky vision. The thin rope, a flashlight , and Chloe's compact all stood out to her. As she been looking around with her lucky vision a large glass shard flew at her and cut deeply into her arm, side, and thigh. She ran through the pain and grabbed the flashlight that was on a table and then she grabbed Chloe's compact from her hands. " Hey, I'm going to call my Daddy, _THE MAJOR_ " She threatened. Ladybug didn't listen to her of course. She needed to get rid of this akuma, and fast. She tied the rope around the flashlight, threw the flashlight over a support beam above them. She turned the flash light on and put the mirror up to it. The light reflected much brighter at Disastress and blinded her. Cat Noir then used that as his opportunity to rip her dress. He went up to her and did exactly that. The akuma flew out and Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. " Time to de-evilize" she yelled as she captured the akuma in her yo-yo. Then the yo-yo opened and a pure white butterfly flew out. " Bye bye little butterfly " She said as she watched the butterfly fly away. She then threw up the rope and yelled " Miraculous Ladybug." A bright red and black light filled the room and the young girl was no longer Disastress. The table that was once flipped was now back in it's rightful place. The two superheros ran out of the room and detransformed. Adrien and Marinette entered the room once again hand in hand. When Alya and Nino seen the two they ran over to them. " Mari your arm and your thigh " She said as she seen blood running down them. " It'll heal don't worry" she said. Alya grabbed a napkin from the nearest table and wiped the blood away.

* * *

" Now that that's over would you like to accompany me to the dance floor once again " He asked taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Why I would love to Kitty" She said as they both walked onto the dance floor. The danced and Alya went up to the DJ and whispered to him asking to play a certain song and he agreed to taking the disc from her. Then Mari's favorite song came on. It was a song that her mother sang to her. Her mother's voice was playing.

She looked towards Alya who was smiling at her. Mari's eyes started to tear up. Marinette was surprised. Adrien pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her waist. She then put her arms around his neck. " My mom used to sing this to me or my sister whenever we were sad like when... when the love of Lani's life disappeared... She still doesn't know what happened to him." She said looking down. "What was his name" Adrien asked. " Felix, though she only told me that his last name started with an a and that he had a younger brother "She said as she laid her head against his chest. Once he heard Felix's name his heart stopped. Memories flooded his mind. Memories from 9 years ago.

* * *

"Felix, where are you going" 11 year old Adrien asked. " I'm going out for a while " He said kneeling down and ruffling Adrien's hair. " For how long" Adrien asked his big brother." I'm not sure Adrien " Felix said getting up." I'll be waiting until you return big brother" Adrien said with a smile on his face. " I love you Adrien" Felix said as he turned to the door and exited the house. Adrien looked at Felix in confusion because he had his backpack and it was full of clothes.

As Felix closed the door behind him tears ran down his cheeks. ' I'm sorry Adrien, but I must leave' he said in his mind. He walked to the entrance gate. He looked back at the house that he kept distancing himself from. As he walked farther and farther away the mansion finally faded away. He hopped on a train and it took him to Milan. He got a job and bought an apartment. A couple of years later a superhero came to Milan, there was nothing to battle in Milan though. It was like she was running away from something. He was chosen as well. His kwami's was Calynn. Felix's superhero name was Electrin. He could use a power that burnt everything he touched. The only reason he would actually roam Milan was to see the other superhero. He fell in love with her, but she was closed off to him. He didn't understand why. The name she went by was Dragonia.

* * *

He watched as his older brother left out the door. When Felix closed the door Adrien swore he seen tears. He waited and waited. His mother came up to him what he was waiting for. "Felix " He said not pulling his attention away from the door. " He's been in his room all day honey " She said to him. He shook his head. " No , he said he was going out for a while and I told him I would wait until he returned , He had his backpack with him and it had clothes in it, and when he closed the door i seen tears running down his cheeks " He said still paying attention to the door. " So I'm going to wait here until he returns. " He said. His mother ran to Felix's room before he could finish. She burst into his room and there was no sign of him. She checked his bathroom and his closet. Nothing. she checked his drawers and they were empty. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her eldest son was gone, like he never existed. She then seen a note on his night stand. ' _I'm sorry but I shouldn't have been born into this family. You have your perfect son now, only him. I overheard you both fighting about how I was a mistake but I'mm glad Adrien will be loved._ ' That's all the note said. Their mother broke down crying. Adrien heard and went into the room. " What's wrong mommy" He asked her looking sad. " NOTHING, LEAVE NOW " She scream at him. He didn't understand she was yelling at him. He heard the door open and he ran to the front. Hopping it was Felix, but when he got there his dad closed the door. " Adrien, how was your day" Gabriel asked as he crouched down and gave him a hug. " I don't know daddy, Felix has been gone all day and mommy just yelled at me and she's crying in Felix's room." He said with a confused look on his face. Gabriel got up and walked Felix's room. He seen his wife holding a note crying. She handed him the note and for the last time he seen his dad cry. After Gabriel read the note he crumpled it up. He glanced at his wife then glared at Adrien. " GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW ADRIEN " Gabriel yelled as he closed Felix's door on his son. Tears started to form in Adrien's eyes. /he didn't understand why his parents were mad at him. " All because of _him_ we lost our son " his mother said crying. " My wife, we mustn't allow _him_ to ruin our family " Gabriel said. Adrien was young but he knew they were talking about him. That's when everything changed.

* * *

" Adrien are you alright " Mari asked as she felt him tense up. She looked over at Alya and motioned for her to cut the song short. She walked Adrien over tho their friends. " What's up girl. " Alya asked. "I don't know we were in the middle of dancing and I brought up Felix , because that was the song my mom sang for Lani" She said looking at Alya. " You knew Adrien's brother ? " Nino said looking at the two girls. Marinette looked so dumbfounded. " His brother was my older sister's crush, and he disappeared." Mari asked. " Yea , 9 years ago " Nino said looking at Adrien who look like he was in a haze. " I'm gonna take him home okay" She said and the two nodded. " Bye Mari" They both said as she exited the building. The driver came up and took us to his house. She took him to his room and sat him down on the bed. She sat next to him and tried to wake him up from his haze. " Adrien , what's wrong " she asked. He finally snapped back to reality. " How did we get here" He asked. "I brought you back here. " She said as she looked at him. He turned towards her , put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away slightly to ask him what that was for. " I love you so much" he said before they resumed kissing. " I love you too " she said muffled. She straddled him and they continued kissing. Once again one thing led to another and they slept together once again. She woke up and they were cuddling in the center of his bed. She woke up before him. She just watched as he slept. She loved every part of him. As he slept he looked so peacefully. She kissed his nose and got out of his bed. She left a note that said ' _Hey babe, sorry I had to leave in such a hurry you just looked so peaceful while you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you, but I have to get home before my dad finds out that I slept over at your house , I love you_ '. Then she left.

* * *

It was finally graduation , 2 months later. For the past two moths Marinette has been getting sick and had cramps. She didn't know why. She talked to Alya about it. She also noticed that she started to grow a little stomach. She didn't think nothing of it, it could easily be from the sweets she eats. She put on her dress and asked Lani to zip it up. Once zipped the dress was a tight fit. It stuck to her shape and then Lani saw her little bump. " How far along are you" She asked looking happy. " What do you mean." Mari questioned not knowing what she meant. " Oh you don't know " She said. " Don't know what " Mari asked. She went to the mirror and looked at her little stomach. " Your pregnant sis. " Lani said with a little squeal. " WHAT " Mari thought she was going to faint but as she looked into the mirror she put her hand on the little bump and a smile grew on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey sorry about all the Miraculous holders but it corresponds to my story. And I had to bring in Felix, how couldn't I.**

 **Then a huge surprise that's due in 9 months well I hope you like it**

 **Bye my y'all**


	13. Graduation Surprises

**A/N: I hope y'all liked the last episode , It took a turn didn't it ... I bet none of y'all expected that.**

 **Please continue to tell me what y'all think**

 **Back to the story**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 13:**

 ** _' Graduation Surprises '_**

As she continued to look in the mirror she grew happier. She was happy that the baby belonged to the love of her life. The only thing that worried her was, how was she supposed to tell him. " What if Adrien doesn't want to be with me after I tell him " She asked worried. " Yo sis calm it, you'll lose the baby if you worry so much, plus he loves you" She said. The day Marinette found out that Felix was Adrien's brother she was sad. She didn't know if she should bring it up to her sister or not, but today she decided she have the right to know why she never told her. " Why didn't you tell me that Felix was Adrien's brother" She said bluntly. When Shilani heard the name of the love of her life she froze. _Felix Agreste_. Adrien was his little brother. She never told Mari that because she felt that if she knew she wouldn't be with Adrien, by chance of hurting her. Then she remembered the last time she saw him.

* * *

" H-hi Felix " She said as she seen him walking down the street. " What's w-wrong " She asked as she seen a couple tears drop. He wiped the tears away and looked up. Something about the way he looked kicked in her motherly instinct. She placed her head on his arm. He looked up and seen a girl that has been crushing on him, he always turned her down, yet she was right in front of him and as he looked into her blue eyes he wondered why he would always turn away from her. She was beautiful and he had never noticed it before. " I'm l-leaving" He said in a low voice. " Why Felix " She said with a concerned look on her face. The stuttering vanished once she heard that. " Because I-i, my parents s-said I-i was a m-mistake , s-so I'm l-l-leaving " He said tears dripping off his cheeks. " You're not a mistake in _my_ eyes Felix, that has to count for something" She said as she placed her hand on his he heard her he She looked into his eyes and seen the tears fall. He looked so devastated. Then something unexpected happen. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. He put his hand on cheek and pulled her lips to his. She didn't know what to do. The love of her life was kissing her. She kissed back of course. Then she took him to the bakery to try to calm him down, so he wouldn't leave. Once they were in her room he kissed her again. He didn't understand why he ever turned her down. Then one thing led to another. She woke up and was covered up but as she looked around Felix was gone but he left her a note. She hoped that he went back hope but then the day passed, it became days ,and then months. It had officially been 4 months since the day she slept with Felix and he disappeared. She had been getting sick and she didn't know why. Her best friend had mentioned taking a pregnancy test. She went to the pharmacy and got a test. When she got back home she ran to the bathroom. She waited till her timer went off. the timer finally went off after what felt like hours. She looked at the test and it was positive. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her so she looked again and it still said positive. ' I can't be pregnant. The only person I've been with was Felix '. She looked in the mirror and seen she had grown a little bump. She didn't know what to do. " I need to find him, and tell him " she said to herself. She ran up to her room and started packing. Grabbing everything she could, then she walked over to the piece of paper that she had pinned to her wall. _' I never understood why you liked me, I still don't. You knew deep down that I wouldn't stay even after we slept together. I never knew how to love someone until last night. All because you loved me. I must leave now but if in the future you do want to be with me then I will be in Milan, of course if you want to that is, but I understand if you don't. Goodbye my blue eyed sweet'._ She needed to find him. She did want to be with him, she was now 15 _._ She was going to leave and find him. Everything was packed and as she was about to leave she heard footsteps running towards her.

" Lani , were are you going" asked 11 year old Marinette. " I'm going to be gone for a while shorty " She said as she crouched down next to Mari. " Can I come with you " Mari asked. " No, short stuff , I'm sorry but you can't" She said as she hugged her sister for the last time. Lani went out the door and got into the family car. The driver was taking her to Milan. She had to find him. As they were driving she seen bright lights heading straight towards them. Then the collision happened. The entire car flipped. The driver got out and tried to get her out but he couldn't.

When she woke up there was a little tiny creature in front of her. " I'm Igneel and i need you to say ' Igneel, flame out ' " the little creature said. " Okay, Igneel ,flame out " she shouted and then a bright light surrounded her. She transformed into Dragonia. She wore a skin tight dress with a dragon tail, and dragon looking ears. Her outfit and mask had a dragon scale design that was blue. She had gained strength and got out of the vehicle. She heard sirens and her mother scream as the explosion happened. She ran to the next city. She would get to Milan no matter what. It took a couple of years. She had gotten a job and had to get a place to stay. When she finally made it to Milan she would go around the city as Dragonia. Then one day she meet Electrin. When her daughter , Hydi , was born she had left her with her aunt Lisa until she found her dad. She had went to visit her every weekend. Hydi is now 9 years old. Lani never told her parents due to the fact that she was supposedly dead. When she came home she was going to bring her but she needed to take care of a couple things. Then she would go and bring her to meet her aunt and grandparents.

She had luck of finding Felix, but not really finding him. She had seen him and was about to go up to him, then he turned and seen her. He looked as if he remembered her, but she couldn't do it. She kept thinking that he found someone else or he was happier with out her, and even that if he found out he had a daughter he wouldn't want to be a part of her life.

* * *

"Mari , I have a lot to tell you but I need you to get through graduation first." She said looking at her younger sister. " Okay , but after you have to tell me everything" Mari said as she put her makeup on. Lani stared doing her hair. Adrien pulled up at the bakery and Tom gave him the go ahead to go up to the living room. "Mari I'm here "He said. When Mari heard him she froze. " How do I tell him " she asked her older sister. " Just be honest with him. He loves you with all of his heart he will want to be apart of both of your lives" She said remembering a certain part of the note she skipped over. _' I Love You '_ was written on the note that Felix left. " Thanks sis" Mari said as she grabbed her bag. " No problem shorty" She said as they both walked down the stairs. " Wow, you look... beautiful "Adrien said as he looked at Marinette. She wore a skin tight dress that was mid-thigh. He noticed she had a little stomach, he didn't jump to conclusions but if she were to be pregnant he would be happy. HE had a huge surprise for her and everyone knew and was helping. Except Chloe and Marinette of course. Chloe would have blabbed her mouth off and ruined it, and well the surprise was for Marinette.

They got in the car and went to the school. Graduation was going to be on the field. They put on their gowns and Graduation began.

Marinette was happy, she was graduating with Adrien , Alya and Nino. She was also sad, her other wasn't going to be here to see her graduate. Adrien and Mari were in the same place. Boys on one side and girls on the other. Adrien got called then Mari got called. Adrien was done getting his degree and he had to wait for Marinette. She received her degree as well and when she walked over to Adrien he got on one knee. As he got on one knee he pulled out a little box. Marinette was really surprised.

" Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I fell in love with you freshmen year but I couldn't tell you, then Senior year I fell harder. Then we started college, and I it had slipped so I came clean. It has been 4 years since I finally had the guts to ask you out , and these 4 amazing years I realized that I really love you and I want to sped the rest of my life with you , so My Lady will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me" He asked looking up into her blue eyes. Marinette looked at him and was so happy. " Of course, Adrien I'll marry you" She said with the brightest smile on her face. He stood up and she pounced on him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Then they heard everyone clapping and shouting. Then came a louder shout of anger. " YOU WANT TO MARRY HER ". They all looked to the source. As the looked a moth symbol appeared on her face. "Adrien, Hawk moth. We need to transform" She whispered to Adrien. They ran behind the stage and transformed. Chloe was now in a black dress with a broken heart in the middle. She had a teardrop tattooed on her cheek. Ladybug looked at Chloe and seen a ring on her left hand. " Cat did you get her that ring" She whispered. He nodded. " yea, when we were still friends." he said. "That's where the akuma is. " Lets get this over with " She said. " Lucky Charm " she shouted as a replica of Chloe's ring fell into her hands. " We need to switch out the rings" Ladybug said as she used her lucky vision. Both rings , a two scarfs and Cat all glowed with red with black spots. She whispered in his ear and then he ran off. He went for the scarf and ran up behind Chloe and tied it around her eyes then another one around her arms . He switches out the rings as fast as he could so she wouldn't feel. Then he threw the ring to Ladybug. Once the ring was in the air Lady peine d'amour kicked his leg and he fell. Luckily Ladybug caught the ring and tried to break it but nothing worked. Then she heard her earrings beep. " CAT , I'm running out of time. You need to use your Cataclysm. I can't break it" she shouted as Lady peine d'amour threw heart shaped knives at Ladybug. Cat shot up and ran towards ladybug. " Cataclysm " He shouted and then got hit by one of the knifes. As he fell he reached for the ring and touched it. The akuma flew out and Ladybug de-evilized it and set it free. Luckily while the battle was happening Alya, Nino, Lani and Mari's dad got everyone off the field and in the school. No one could see what was happening but Alya ,Nino and Lani all ran back out. They seen Cat Noir get hit but watched as Marinette got the akuma.

" Miraculous Ladybug " she yelled tossing the ring up in the air. Everything went back including Chloe who was now looking around in confusion. She saw Ladybug running to Cat Noir as he laid in the grass and blood was everywhere. Lani, Alya and Nino all ran to the two.

She ran to Cat. He didn't heal. He was supposed to heal. She got to him and he was barley breathing. She detransformed as well as he did. Chloe had seen that it was Adrien and Marinette. " Adrien please, open your eyes, stay with me please... stay with me Adrien, I have to tell you something... I love you and you proposed and everything was perfect. Please stay with me , We have a baby on the way... please my love stay with me... Open your eyes Adrien... ADRIEN!" She said. The three friends ran up to her. " Please Adrien I'm pregnant. Adrien I need you" She said once again. She was crying. Alya started crying and hugging Nino. Over the years they had all become great friends. And now they weren't sure what was going to happen.

...

* * *

 **A/N: Will he survive or will she have to raise the baby alone... stay tuned**

 **New chapter should be out by the next two days.**

 **I don't know if I should continue with a sequel give me your opinion if I should or not**

 **I really do appreciate your reviews**

 **Bye Y'all**


	14. Survivor

**A/N: Well I've decided that a sequel will be happening thanks to you guys.**

 **But this one still has quite a bit more chapters so be prepared.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 14:**

 ** _' Survivor_ _'_**

 ** _This part is going to be Felix's POV past and present :_**

" The only one we wanted was not Adrien" Gabriel whispered to his wife. The door was shut and their voices were muffled. Felix was standing out side and was barley able to make out what they where saying. What he heard was that ' _the only one they wanted was Adrien_ ' . He was glad that Adrien was going to be happy. He ran to his room with tears in his eyes. " Why didn't they just give me up if they never wanted me. " He said to himself. " Maybe if I just disappear they'll be happy " He said as he started packing. He wiped the tears away. He was happy that Adrien would be loved. Even though they didn't want him he was happy for Adrien. That's all he ever cared about was Adrien's happiness.

He grabbed his backpack and peeked out the door. His dad had left for work and his mom was in her office. He didn't know where Adrien was though. He wasn't even sure if he could say goodbye to him. He walked to the front door then heard Adrien running up to him. " Felix ,where are you going "asked his little brother. He knelt down to his brothers height. " I'm going out for a while " He said ruffling Adrien's hair. " For how long " Adrien asked. " I'm not sure " He said as he stood up. " I'll be waiting until you return big brother" Adrien said with a smile. " I love you Adrien. " Felix said as he turned towards the door and walked out.

He felt horrible. He started crying as he shut the door. He wanted the Agreste mansion to be the past. As he walked the mansion disappeared. He was walking down the street he heard a voice. " H-hi Felix " . he looked up to see the girl who would always ask him out but he would turn her down. When he looked up at her, he fell in love. How could he not notice how beautiful she was. ' Did I just ... who am I kidding she is beautiful ' the thought to himself. He never really noticed because he thought that she wanted to be with him due to who his father was. He wiped away a tear before she could see, but he wasn't fast enough. " What's wrong " She asked. " I'm l-leaving" he said as he looked into her bright blue eyes. " Why Felix " she asked with a concerned look on her face. She wasn't stuttering. 'Does she really care about me ' he thought. " Because I-i ... my parents s-said I-i was a m-mistake s-so I'm l-l-leaving "he said as more tears escaped his eyes. Then he heard her say " You're not a mistake in _my_ eyes Felix, that has to count for something" as she placed her hand on his arm. Once he heard that he knew she loved him for him, not his father. 'How could I be so blind '. Then he did something unexpected. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She was the first to actually love him, and fell for her hard. She had taken him back to her house. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her but he had to. He wanted to kiss her again and so he did.

One thing led to another. When he woke up he didn't have anything on except a sheet. He wrote her a note in hopes that she would come find him. He kissed her forehead before he left.

Then about a year later he was walking down the street. He turned around because he thought he saw her. When he turned he looked straight at her. She was as beautiful as ever. She lost some weight, which he didn't think possible. She was staring straight at him smiling, but then her expression changed. Like she was scared. She then ran away. He ran after her but lost her when she turned a corner. He was waiting for her. He didn't want to move on. She was his first love. He couldn't find her after that.

Then one morning he woke up to little creature staring at him. " Hi Felix, I'm Calynn your kwami" the little creature said. Felix jumped but calmed down. She handed him a chain with a lightning bolt on it. He put it on and felt the power flow through him.

He was watching the news and they were talking about a girl in a electric blue dragon suit on. " She is a Miraculous holder just like you, go find her and explain it to her. " Calynn said. " Calynn, shock out" Felix shouted and transformed into Electrin. His suit was dark blue with an electricity bolt on his belt. His hair went messy and his weapon was a staff shaped as a bolt.

He ran on building and finally ran into Dragonia. " Who are you" she asked as she seen him approach her. " The names Electrin, I'm a Miraculous holder like you " He said as he smiled. " I'm Dragonia " She said with a smile. They talked for hours. Their kwami didn't warn them about running out of time. Their Miraculous' started to beep and they did't know what was happening. Their transformations wore off and Lani ran behind a chimney. Felix caught a little glimpse of her. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he first met her he thought she looked a lot like Lani. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes were bright blue, and her smile. She looked very much like Lani. They parted ways and told each other they would meet up again tomorrow night.

She became a model at his company. When he got to Milan he went to school and he wanted to run his own business , so that's exactly what he did.

Then one morning they were getting a new model and when she came in. He froze. it was Lani, the girl he was madly in love with. The only person he has ever been with. He was sure that she wouldn't recognize him, and that she would have a boyfriend of course. She walked in and sat down, she hadn't looked up though. Then when he was telling her about her schedule she recognized his voice. She looked up and her ears had not deceived her. " Hey there Lani , I've missed you" He said giving her a gentle smile. " Felix, I was so scared you wouldn't recognize me, and that you would have moved on. I was never good enough for you, I don't even know why you would want to sleep with me "She said as she looked down. " I seen you and you ran so I ran after you but I lost you, and I slept with you because I wanted to be with you, I love you Lani and I never moved on. " He said as he got up and walked over to her.

" Why would you l-love me" She said as she continued to look down. " Because you're beautiful, smart, funny and a selfless person" He said as he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. " I have to tell you something Felix... When we slept together ...I got pregnant. We have a daughter who is now 2 years old, her name is Hydra , but I understand if you don't want to be part of our lives anymore" She said tears falling from her eyes. " I'm a father" he said as a smile grew on his face. She looked at his reaction. When he smiled she could have sworn that Electrin has that exact same smile. " Yes " she said " Do you want to be apart of her life" She asked nervous of his answer. " Of course, but I want to be a part of both of you lives. " He said before he kissed her.

She brought her daughter to meet him. Lani was still madly in love with Felix and he her. They started dating but they hadn't told each other about their alter egos, in case the other didn't except the other. There was a tiny problem though, Electrin was slowly falling in love with Dragonia. Dragonia was slowly falling for Electrin as well but she still loved Felix.

" Why hello there beautiful " He said as she approached him. When he was transformed he couldn't help but flirt. " Not now Electrin " She said as they checked the city. " Why won't you acknowledge me, I'm here trying to give you roses and be a gentleman but you keep turning me down why "He asked as she turned to him. " I can't love two people at the same time, if I'm with someone how could I be with you. I don't want to turn you away, but the man I love is the father of my child. I can't leave him and be with you, My daughter needs her mother and father. I barely found him again after 3 years. Felix is the an I love and my daughter she finally has her father. I'm Electrin I slowly started to fall for you but I can't do that to them " She said as she turned and leaped away. " Lani ? " He said but she was long gone. Then he realized that if that was Lani that would mean that she's headed home now which means she's going to see he hasn't been home and there's a babysitter.

When Lani got home she entered the house and seen Hydi was being rocked by a girl. " Who are you and why do you have my daughter. " She asked scared. " Hello Ms. Shilani I'm the babysitter, hired me to watch Hydi while you two were out " she said. " No Felix is supposed to be here watching her" Lani said. " How many times have you coe to watch Hydi " She asked. " Every time you're out Ms. Shilani , he says he has business to take care of. " The sitter says. " Okay well thank you for the information. "Lani said as she took Hydi and gave the babysitter $200. " Ms. Shilani this is way to much" She said. " No it;s not, It's for the information you gave me" Lani said. Then the babysitter left.

Lani put Hydi in her crib and sat down stairs until Felix showed up. Which wasn't long . He entered about 5 minutes later.

He walked in the door cautiously. Then he seen her sitting on the couch facing him. " Where have you been " she asked. " I have to tell you something Lani " he said as he walked towards her. " Lani I have been madly in love with you since the day you found me leaving, nothing has changed that, but recently I fell in love with anothe-" he was saying but got cut off. " You fell in love with someone else, well so did I , but I turned him down because ... I Love You ! ... so now what ... you don't want to be with me anymore" She said tears running down her cheeks. " No , Lani listen to me" He said but she wouldn't listen. " I'm taking Hydi back to my aunts, and I understand if you want to fire me. Goodbye Felix." she said as she went up stairs got Hydi and left.

She kept her job but she never interacted with Felix since that day, other than when they were patrolling but he never told her that he knew who she was just in case it wasn't her. Her and Electrin were slowly getting closer. Yet they never revealed themselves.

A couple years later ( where Lani came back to Paris ) they went on patrol. " E I have to leave, I don't know if i'll be back or not " she said looking down. He came closer to her and grabbed her in an embrace. " Why my love " He asked. " Because I can't keep up this act I have been for years around Felix. I miss him and I love him , and I can't let you love me when I love another " she said as he kissed her on the cheek. She then pulled him into a kiss. " A goodbye kiss " she said as she left.

Felix couldn't stand it anymore, he knew that she was the love of his life, but by the time he realized it she was gone. he decided to chase after her. Yet he hadn't known where she had gone off to. There was one place he wanted to go though. He wanted to see his brother, and so he left for Paris.

* * *

 ** _The present_**

Marinette was cradling him in her arms." Please don't leave me Adrien, we have a child on the way" She said crying. " I wouldn't leave you so soon My Lady" He said as he opened his eyes and smiled. " That's not funny Adrien " She said as she punched his arm. " Ow , that hurt , I was was just hit and you hit me" He said with a small laugh. She was so glad that he was faking. She kissed him and didn't let go until she heard Chloe running over towards them. " You're Ladybug " she shouts. "Ugh, Chloe seen us, that's not good. " she said looking at the blonde running in their direction. " We're going to fake faint , tell her we need out rest and we don't want any visitors but you two." Marinette said as she fell on the ground and closed her eyes. " there's three of us " Nino said. " My sister gets a free pass, Nino " Mari said and then hushed.

" Their the superhero duo " She said pointing. "Move out of my way, I'm super close with them. "She said as she pushed Nino out of the way. " You're not going anywhere near them Chloe" Alya said. " I'm closer to them then any of you'll be" She hissed. " Oh really , do you know who I am." Lani said looking at Chloe. " Of course , you're probably one of Adrien's help." She said looking at Lani. " Wrong , i'm Mari's older sister, I know her better than you, I've know Adrien since he was a little boy, I know everyone here, better than you do, so back off " She said stepping in front of Mari and Adrien. " I'll call my daddy if you don't move, he's the major" She hissed. " I don't care who your daddy is , you're not going anywhere near my family. " She said. " Adrien isn't your family. " She hissed once more. " Oh darling he is , he's soon going to be my brother-in-Law." she said.

Alya and Nino grabbed Marinette and Adrien and took them to the car, of course they helped by walking when Chloe wasn't looking. Once in the car Lani got in and they went to the bakery. Good thing they were the last ones, Adrien planned it all out, and graduation ended. Once they got to the bakery the group talked and talked but Marinette remembered what Lani said so she grabbed her sisters hand and went into her room. " Now tell me everything. " Marinette said. " The night Felix left we kinda slept together, but he left anyways, he needed to get away so he left me a note to where he was going to be, about 4 months later I found out I was pregnant. I decided that I needed to tell him... you remember that day I told you I was going to be gone for a while " She asked looking at her sister. " Yea , I asked if I could go and you said ' no short stuff, I'm sorry but you can't' and then you walked out the door. That was the last time I seen you " she said. " Well that's when I got chosen to be a Miraculous holder. I was still pregnant and I needed to find him and tell him. My daughter was born, her name is Hydi , then I found him and we were happy but he fell in love with someone else as did I. I didn't allow my self to have a relationship with my partner, and then I left , to come here. " She said. " I have a niece, and she's 9 years old. " Mari said as she smiled. " Yes, you do and soon I will. " Lani said as she put her hand on Mari's stomach. " I think you need to tell Adrien again" She said looking at her sister. " Yea... will you send him up." Mari asked as her sister walked to the door. " of course" Lani said as she left the room.

"Okay Tikki how do I tell him " she asked as she put her hand on her stomach. Then she heard a knock on her door. " Come in." She said . Then Adrien popped his head in. " Hey beautiful, Lani said you wanted to see me. " He said as he entered. " Adrien you might want to sit down for this" She said with the most serious face he has ever seen. " Oh this is the ' It's not you it's me talk isn't it, do you not love me anymore" He said looking down. " NO Adrien this is not that talk, just sit down. " She said. As he sat down he noticed she was wearing her engagement ring, and he smiled. " Just spit it out Marinette" Tikki said. " Okay um... Adrien I-i'm pregnant " She said looking down. He froze for a second then stood up and lifted Marinette up. " Oh my Gosh, we're going to have a family " He said as they spun around in circles. " Your happy " she said looking into his eyes. "Of course Princess, I love you and I will love our baby just as much " he said kissing her.

* * *

Later that night Lani went on her first patrol with the duo. They made their was around the city but no akuma in sight. They all just went to a building and sat there watching d their city. Cat Noir had a feeling like they were being watched but he didn't think of anything. Ladybug also felt it but she didn't mention it to anyone. "I'll be back, I'm going to get cookies for Tikki" she said. She ran and jumped into an alley then climbed up a building and then she seen him.

" Who are you " she had her yo-yo ready to hit. He jumped and spun on his heel. " Whoa , hold on I'm Electrin, a Miraculous holder just like you, I came here to see my brother but that girl over there, does she go by Dragonia" He asked. " Why, are you spying on us" She asked. " Because I know her, but who are you " he asked. When he looked at her he seen Lani. They looked a lot alike. She was younger than him. " I'm Ladybug, you say that you know her, is it in her civilian form or super hero form. " she asked. " Both" he said. " How is that possible." she asked. " I'm Felix Agreste , and when I told her I fell in love with someone else it was Dragonia and then I found out if was her, she wouldn't listen to me. I love her and I want to be with her. She doesn't know my civilian form though and I plan on telling her." He said as they both made their way to Dragonia and Cat Noir.

They landed and Electrin cleared his throat. " Hey there beautiful " he said looking at Dragonia. " Electrin " she said as she turned around. " Actually, Calynn, shock in " she said as he detransformed back into Felix.

" Felix " both Dragonia and Cat Noir both said looking Felix

...

* * *

 **A/N: Wow okay so what do ya guys think? ...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and I know I put them through a lot but don't worry Adrien didn't die... _this time..._**

 **Nah I'm just kidding**

 **Please continue reviewing what y'all think... you guys are awesome**

 **Bye y'all**


	15. Stay with Me : part 1

**A/N: Hope y'all like this chapter**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 15:**

 _ **' Stay with Me : part 1'**_

"Felix" Cat Noir said as he seen his older brother standing right in front of him. He started to get dizzy. Ladybug seen but but the time he lost his balance.

" Adrien! Lani grab him before he falls" Marinette yelled as she ran towards him. She got to him just in time and laid him on the roof. His head was in her lap as she stroked his hair. " Plagg de-transform " She said as she looked down at him worried. Plagg then flew out of Adrien's ring and a green light turned Cat Noir back into Adrien Agreste. " Adrien wake up, what happened " She asked as she seen his eyes flutter open.

" Marinette, I had the weirdest dream, my brother was here "He said as he looked up into her blue eyes. "Then I fai-" he stopped mid sentence when he looked around and seen Felix. He jumped up and just stood there looking at him.

" Adrien " Felix said as he walked closer. He walked up to Adrien with a shocked expression. When he got in front of Adrien, they were almost the same height. He pulled Adrien into a very big embrace. " I missed you so much Adrien " he said.

" Yea, you wouldn't have needed to miss if you would have came back or not have left in the first place. " He said as he pulled away. " Do you know what happened that day, mother and father... they hated me when you left, and then mom disappeared. I was left alone with no one, because you left. You weren't the mistake I was. " Adrien said as he inched farther away from his brother.

" No Adrien I was their mistake, they were talking and I heard them say that you where the only one they wanted. " he said. " Please Adrien forgive me " he said as he stepped closer to Adrien.

" I missed you so much " Adrien said as tears ran down his cheeks and he ran up to Felix wrapping his arms around his brother. He was so glad that all thee stories his father and mother told him were lies. " But why would you leave me, I waited at the door day after day for you to return. After you left mom and dad pushed me away, but now mom's back Ladybug found her".

" Adrien, I was young and it got very complicated. " Felix said as he looked at his younger brother.

Ladybug walked up to Adrien and snuggled up to his side. " Adrien, it's okay, he's here now" She whispered to him. " And you, I'm going to have a major word with you " she said as she pointed at Felix. " Oh and don't think you're off the hook either, You go get my niece , I want to meet her" She said as she turned towards Lani.

* * *

They all went back to the bakery and talked for hours. Lani left the next day with Felix to get Hydi. They were officially dating once again after Lani found out that it was Dragonia whom he fell in love with, and that He was the one she fell in love with.

" How did I end up so lucky " Adrien said as he and Marinette walked through the park. Marinette was snuggling up to his side and he put his arm around her shoulder." I guess my luck finally rubbed off on you " she said smiling. " You're not as lucky as e though" She said looking up at him. " Oh yeah why's that "he asked smirking." Because I get to be with you Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir " She said as they entered the bakery.

The next day Lani and Felix came back and they had Hydi. The three walked into the bakery. Tom didn't know that Lani had left must less had a baby, so when they walked into the bakery with a 9 year old little girl he didn't know what to think. " Who's this little beauty she looks a lit like you both. " He said as he walked towards them. " Dad meet Hydi, Hydi this is grandpa " She said with a small smile. " G-grandpa... I'm a grandpa" He smiled and crouched down in front of Hydi. " Well how about you run up and meet your aunt and uncle while I talk to your parents " He said as he handed her a cookie. She then ran up the stairs. " At the very top Hyd " she said as she watched her little girl run up.

" Explain, how you have a daughter that is about 9 or 10 when 9 years ago you were in a car crash and then the car exploded. " He said as he sat down. " Things were complicated, I found out I was pregnant so I went to find Felix then the crash happened and I got out but I still needed to find him. Then years passed and I knew Mari was graduating so I came home to see her " Lani said as she gave a wary smile.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were sitting on the bed with Tikki and Plagg when they heard a little knock. " Hmm who's that " Tikki asked. " Don't know "Marinette said as she walked towards the door. Marinette opened it and seen a little girl with medium length blonde hair with bright blue eyes, She looked like Lani and Felix combined. " You must be Hydi, I'm your mom's sister Marinette and this is you uncle Adrien. " She said as the little girl walked in. " Hi ... " She said shyly eyes shifting between the two, but then her eyes landed on the two kwami. " You have kwami like mom to " she said as she ran over to them. " Yes, this is Tikki and Plagg" Mari said as she walked over to her kwami.

They talked and talked, The three of them bonded while Felix and Lani tried to explain there situation to her father.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Mari had an appointment. She was getting ready for it when Adrien ran in. " Why... didn't ... you ... tell... me ..." He said trying to catch his breath." Because you had a photo shoot and I didn't want to be a bother. "She said as she put her hair into a braid. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. " You'll never be a bother to me and this baby is much more important than a shoot , okay " He said as he kissed her neck. "Okay but if we want to make it in time we have to leave now." She said as she grabbed her bag.

They got to the doctors office and filled out some paperwork. Then they got called in. Marinette laid on the bed and pulled her shirt up half way. The doctor then put on the ultrasound gel on her stomach. " Sorry its cold" The doctor said. " I'ts okay" Mari said as she grabbed Adrien's hand. " Well I have some good news" the doctor said looking at the couple. " You're having twins" She said with a smile. Both of them went into shock and then a smile grew on their faces. " I can't believe it twins." Mari said as happy tears came down her cheeks. The doctor then gave her a tissue to wipe the gel off.

When they got home Hydi greeted them as well as Felix and Lani. " So how was the appointment "Lani asked looking excitedly. Before the two got home they wanted to play a prank on Lani and Felix. " We don't know if the baby will survive " Mari said as she looked away. " What, oh sis I'm so sorry " Lani said as she walked over th Mari to hug her. " Auntie why are you lying" Hydi said as she looked at Mari. " What , brat you weren't supposed to say anything. " Mari said as a smirk grew on both her's and Adrien's faces. " Just for that the only way is to catch us. " Adrien said as they ran passed the two and into Mari's room. The two transformed and jumped out the window.

" Shh they won't be able to get past us Lani said as she crept up the stairs. Then they busted into the room to see that it was empty. " Damn it they cheated" She said as her and Felix both transformed. " Sweetie we'll be right back , why don't you go down and help grandpa" Dragonia said. Hydi then left the room and the two left.

They hid from Ladybug and Cat Noir as they slowly made their way up to them. By the time Ladybug or Cat Noir sensed them coming Dragonia wrapped her arms around Ladybug and Electrin grabbed Cat Noir's ankle causing him to slip and fall.

" Caught you, Now spill "Dragonia said to Ladybug. " Fine, We're having twins "She said with a huge smile. " Heeyyy, My Lady you said I could tell them" Cat whined. " Shut up, kitty. I 'm the one that is pregnant here " she said rolling her eyes.

" Wow , guess your hormones are kicking in "Dragonia said with a laugh. " Shut up , I'm going to Alya's don't bother following" She said as she swung away on her yo-yo.

" See what you did D, my Lady left me" Cat said watching Ladybug go off into the distance. " Now you sound like you're the one that's pregnant." Electrin said. "Hey it's this suit that makes me act like this" He said as he went back home. The others followed him.

* * *

Ladybug was on her way to Alya's house when she heard a scream. " What was that" she whipped her head towards the noise. She pulled out her yo-yo and tried calling Cat Noir but he didn't answer.

" Come on Cat answer " but still nothing. So she decided to call Alya. " Yo girl what's up " Alya said, " Alya somethings going on out here and Cat Noir's not picking up. If it's an akuma then it must be a very powerful one, there hasn't been one in weeks, Make sure that Dragonia and Electrin don't come out, Hawk Moth mustn't know about their Miraculous' and try to get a hold of him for me" Ladybug said as she went towards the sound " Okay girl, be safe" and with that she hung up. " Yeah." she said cautiously. She put her hand on her stomach and kept it there for a second then went closer.

* * *

"Ladybug tried getting a hold of you, what the heck is your problem " Alya yelled over the phone. " There might be an akuma she said that Dragonia and Electrin mustn't come out, we can't let anyone else know there are more Miraculous'. " she said then hung up.

" I need to find her" he then transformed once again. He jumped out the window.

* * *

As she peeked over to where the screams came from she seen a woman with white hair and and piercing violet eyes. She had a purple dress on that was cut really short. The dress was torn and she had a dark purple mask on, her heels where about 6 inches tall. Her make up was smudged and the only people she was going after were men. She must have been with an abusive man. Then ladybug noticed her earrings. The akuma was in her earrings. Luckily for her , her stomach wasn't even noticeable. Ladybug then jumped down and confronted the girl. " Every man will pay " She yelled. " Okay so some men are horrible but not everyone of them " Ladybug said as she readied her yo-yo. " Ladybug, you're here , come on hand over your earrings and you won't have to worry about men after that. " She said looking at Ladybug. " Over my dead body " Ladybug yelled.

" Well if I have to then I will " she said as an evil grin grew on her face.

...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all hope ya like it... n in the future worse things will happen sorry but it goes with the story .**

 **I hope y'all like it , only a couple more chapters until the sequel**

 **Please leave reviews, I find it inspiring reading them , and I love reading what y'all think**

 **Bye y'all**


	16. Stay with Me : part 2

**A/N: welcome back to my story.**

 **hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 16:**

 _ **' Stay with Me : part 2 '**_

" Bring it on lady " Ladybug said as she looked at the woman who appeared no older than she. " My name is Dulcinée and I will get your Miraculous Ladybug, I will succeed unlike the other. " she hissed back at Ladybug. She had chains wrapped around her arms and she started swinging them around. " Men aren't reliable you can see that , your partner isn't even here to help you, he left you to fight by your self, how does that make you feel Ladybug ". Ladybug knew it wasn't true but her being pregnant didn't help the matter, as much as she tried not believing the girl she couldn't. " Cat Noir left you here to fend for your self, Ladybug join me and you can make Cat Noir pay for leaving you to fight. All alone" the lady spoke. The words All alone echoed through her head. _' No she's just trying to get into my head, he's not like that, he'll be here to help me'_ She thought to herself. " He's not like that "she yelled. " Are you sure about that, I don't see him coming to help you. Ladybug join m-" She said but then got cut off. " No, he's not like that " she yelled once again, this time a fire burned inside her and all she wanted to do was defeat this akuma.

Ladybug charged at the girl. Dulcinée then swung her chain at Ladybug trying to wrap it around her, but Ladybug jumped above her head and latched her yo-yo on Dulcinée ankle then she pulled causing the girl to fall and hit the ground. As Ladybug landed on the ground Dulcinée swung her chain once again but this time she succeeded in capturing Ladybug. " To bad you kitty cat isn't here to rescue you. Now as for your Miraculous, hand it over. " She said walking slowly towards Ladybug.

" _Purr_ -t My Lady down " Cat said as he jumped between Ladybug and Dulcinée. " Now's not the time to mess around Cat " she said still caught in the chains. " _Paw_ -lease My Lady, I'm trying to _pur_ -tect you " He said without taking his eyes off of Dulcinée. " Just get me out of here" She said after rolling her eyes at him. " Fine " He pouted.

" Both of you stop you bickering and hand over the Miraculous' before I crush the Lady in Red" Dulcinée hissed. " Excuse me My Lady " He said as he charged towards Dulcinée. "Ahhh" Ladybug scream as the chain got tighter. " Ladybug" He yelled as he turn to look at her. " Just go, I'll be fine " she said with a pained face. " Give me you Miraculous Cat and your precious Ladybug will be set free" She said with a grin. He walked closer in defeat, he needed to get close to her. He could use the the chain on her other arm and wrap hr up in it. He got face to face with her. " Put your hand out then " Cat said as he looked at his ring. " Cat NO! You don't have to , I'm not worth you giving up your Miraculous." Ladybug shouted. Dulcinée put her open hand out waiting to receive the ring. Instead of handing her his ring he grabs the chain an entangles her in the chain. He pulled the chain Ladybug was wrapped up in to free her. Ladybug ran over to the girl and pulled her earrings out and stepped on them She waited for the akuma to come out but nothing did.

" Where is the akuma at " Ladybug questioned. " Hahaha, you really think it was in the earrings, wow to think you the Miraculous Ladybug. Pathetic really. " She laughed.

" Lucky Charm " Ladybug yelled tossing her yo-yo up in the air. A hammer fell into Ladybugs hands. " What the heck am I supposed to do with this " She asked herself. When she used her lucky vision the clip in Dulcinée's hair was red with black spots. Ladybug was confused she could just break the barrette with her bear hands. She walked to the girl once again an took the barrette. " No, don't touch that " Dulcinée hissed as she struggled. Ladybug tried to snapping it in half but it wouldn't budge. Then Cat Noir tried but to no avail. Ladybug then grabbed the hammer and hit it. The barrette shattered from just on hit and the akuma came out. Ladybug then caught the bug and purified it. When she was done she threw up the Lucky Charm and yelled " Miraculous Ladybug ". Then a pink light filled the sky and everything and everyone went back to normal.

* * *

Cat Noir was looking at Ladybug and she looked distracted for some reason. " What's wrong love-bug. You look distracted " He said as he tilted his head. " Nothings wrong Cat " She said and then left.

" My Lady where are you going " he yelled after her. " I told you before " she yelled back without stopping. She was running on buildings towards Alyas house. She was just one jump away from her room when she felt a sharp pain in her side as she was in the air causing her to fall and tumble into Alya's room.

" Ah " she scream in pain. Tikki let the transformation go and flew out of her earrings. " What's wrong Marinette " Tikki said going over to her side. " Is there an akuma" Alya asked running to her best friends side as well. " No ," Marinette said as she sat up slowly " I think I should go to the hospital ". " Why Mari, whats wrong" Alya asked looking concerned. " During the fight a chain was wrapped around me and the akumatized person squeezed the chain, and I just felt a sharp pain in my side," Mari said " I just it didn't hurt them ." Alya wasn't sure she had heard her right. " Them ?" Alya said looking at her friend in confusion. " Yea I'm having twins " She said standing up. " Congratulations girl , but lets get you to the hospital. " she said as she grabbed Mari's arm.

* * *

When they arrived it took about 5 to 10 minutes for them to be called in but they finally were and a nurse took them up to a room. " Do you want me to call Adrien " Alya asked as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"No" Mari said looking down. Ever since the akuma attack she wasn't sure she wanted to see him right now." Why girl, did something happen between you guys, did you guys get into a fight " Alya questioned." No... not really. During the akuma attack, she had said that men weren't reliable, then she brought up how Adrien hadn't been there and that he left me to fight alone, and I didn't want to believe it but I did and ," She said as tears ran down her cheeks " What if in the future he get tired of me and he doesn't want to be with me anymore, and then I have to raise the twins alone. I wouldn't be able to, I wouldn't be able to see my children when they look like him, it would remind me that he wasn't with me and then I would push them away, and I can't do that, I would be a horrible mother ." Alya stood up and walked over to Marinette. She placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. " He is not going to ever get tired of you, and even if he did that doesn't mean you're going to be a horrible mother. You worry to much" Alya said looking at Marinette. They then heard a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hey there Marinette, what is the reason for this visit? " She asked. " There was an akuma attack and she caught me with her chain and she squeezed it hurt really badly and then I was going ove to Alya's house and I got this sharp pain in my stomach. I need to know if the babies are hurt. " She said. The doctor walked to the side of the bed and got the gel ready. Marinette pulled her shirt up half way. The doctor then put the gel on Mari's stomach. She noticed that there was a bruise on her stomach and she was getting scared. " They're perfectly fine dear , do you want the sonogram "she asked as she handed Marinette a tissue. " Of course, I would love one " Mari said as she wiped the gel off.

* * *

They went back to Alya's house and looked at the picture. " Wow, looking at this makes me realize that there is life growing inside me" Mari says as she smiles. " Girl you're going to be an amazing mother" Alya said as she looked at the picture.

Alya had gone to sleep but Mari couldn't sleep. She kept going back to what Dulcinée said. She couldn't help but think that Adrien would grow tired of her, She knew that Alya was right but she still didn't know why she kept thinking about it.

She finally drifted off to sleep. When she woke up Alya was still sleeping so she decided to go for a run. She left a note for Alya. Tikki flew into her pocket and she left. It was early and barely anyone was out. When she was running she seen Cat Noir on the roof tops running towards Alya's house. " Tikki do you think he'll get tired of me" She asked Tikki. " No of course not , Marinette you should know that he loves you and he will forever" She said. Their run came to an end.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was a little hard to come by.**

 **Just a warning there is going to be worse occurrences.**

 **I will tell you that nothing happens to the babies**

 **Hope y'all continue to tell me what y'all think**

 **Bye y'all**


	17. A Dream

**A/N: I'm hope you like it...**

 **I know I said nothing happens to the babies but I meant that nothing bad happens to them.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 17:**

 _ **' A Dream '**_

" I need to get the Miraculous' anyway possible my darling " Hawk Moth said as a woman emerged from the shadows. " I know my love , they're starting to trust me after these years, but we still need to find him " She said. " My beautiful, we will find him then we'll be together, have I ever told you how much I love you piercing emerald eyes " he said as she walked closer to him. " Every day of my life " She said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

 ** _7 months later_**

Marinette's due date was in a couple of day's, her stomach still not that big for her having twins. A couple months ago Mari and Adrien found out that they were having a baby boy and a baby girl. They already had names picked out. They had bought a house and decorated both of their bed rooms already with the help of Hydi of course. Marinette was no where near ready to have the twins, but she was ready to meet them. She couldn't wait to hold them in her arms and be able to say they were actually hers.

Adrien was excited. He couldn't explain how excited he was. He was ready to be a father as long as it was with Marinette. He could never picture his life without her. When Alya told him about how Mari though he would get tired of her, he didn't know why she would think that. He fell in love with her as Marinette and Ladybug, nothing would change that.

" Hey Alya want to go somewhere " Mari asked looking at Alya. " Girl you shouldn't go out " Alya said with her hands on her hips. " Please , Adrien said I couldn't go on patrol, and I need to get out please " She pouted. " I' not going to win this fight am I" She said rolling her eyes. " Nope, not this time " She said with a grin.

They got the doctors permission to leave for a little bit but not to long. " Where do you want to go " Alya asked with her arm linked in Mari's. " Hmm I was thinking we could visit Lani and Felix while Adrien and Nino are out and then we could go to the bakery for some food " She said with a smile. " Okay then lets go" Alya said as they exited out of the building.

* * *

They arrived to Lani's place and knocked on the door. " Mari what are you doing out of the hospital " Felix asked concerned. " Yo bro , I got permission from the doctor, I needed to get out " Mari said smiling at him. " I think Nino is rubbing off on you" Lani chimed in from over Felix's shoulder. " Well if it wasn't for him ,i'm pretty sure I would be using cat puns right now so be grateful of him. He did you a favor" She said as the smile grew.

" I think you just got a certain cat's attention. " Lani said as she seen Cat Noir on a roof top looking at Mari. " Oh hurry get me inside don't let him figure out it's me " Mari said. Felix moved to the side so she could sneak in. " He might have already seen you so you may want to go visit Hydi while we take care of him " Felix said as he closed the door.

Hydi was in her room when she heard a knock on her door. " Come in "She yelled. Mari entered and seen the girl at her computer. " Jeez Hydra such a tech drone aren't you " Mari said with a smirk. " Auntie , that's not funny, I'm not a tech drone" she said as she spun in her chair to face Mari. " I beg to differ." She said laughing.

* * *

When Mari got into Hydi's room they heard a knock on the door. Felix once again answered it. " Sup little bro , is there something the matter" Felix said as calm as ever. " I was on patrol and I thought I saw Mari and Alya come her. Mari is supposed to be in the hospital. " He said looking cautiously at his brother. " Hey, there just came to visit Lani and Felix for a while, Mari was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her" Alya said peaking over Felix's shoulder. " You really should keep on patrolling because Ladybug is going to be unavailable for a while and you're going to want to get a head start on any akuma" Lani said looking over Felix's other shoulder. " I'm pretty sure I see her. Is she with Hydi by any chance." He asked with suspicion. " Hydi will you come here please" Lani yelled over her shoulder

* * *

" Hyd it's probably uncle, don't let him know I'm here. Just say you were on your computer" Mari said before Hydi left the room.

Hydi ran into the living area. " Yea " She said looking at the group huddling the door. " Watcha doin Hyd " He asked looking at his niece. " I was on my computer until mom called" She said with a straight face.

" See Adrien, she's not here , now go on patrol before you forget " Lani said. " Okay but contact me if she goes into labor " He said then ran into an ally and transformed.

"Wow he's stubborn " Alya said with a laugh. " Yea but he had a reason to be. " Felix said as he closed the door. " Yea I guess that's true. " Lani said.

* * *

Hydi went beck to her room. " Hey auntie want to sneak to the bakery, I need something sweet " Hydi said with a smirk. " Oh you know I do " Mari said. Hydi took Marinette's hand an pulled her to a secret door they had found when Lani and Felix first moved in.

They got out and walked to the bakery. Marinette looked around on roof tops. If Cat Noir spotted her she would be dead. When they made it to the bakery Marinette got three texts and so did Hydi. " Who texted you Hyd "Mari asked looking at her own texts. " Mom , dad and auntie Alya " Hydi said looking up at Mari.

 ** _Lani:_** _Where the heck did you guys go. How did you get past us. Who wanted to leave was it you or Hydi_

 ** _Felix:_** _Where are you guys? What if you go into labor. What if Adrien catches you , then we'd all be dead._

 ** _Alya:_** _Where the heck are you ! I sneak you out so Adrien wouldn't know and now you leave._

Marinette was glad they're concerned about her but she needed to get out. She was in that hospital bed for hours. As a superhero she fell accustomed to the wind running through her hair , she wasn't going to get that for a while.

They entered the bakery and saw Tom working. " Welcome, i'll be with you in a minute " he said without looking away from the customer in front. " Hey Tom do you need anything else before I go" she heard someone yell form the back. " No Adrien, you should probably go out on another round, just in case. " Tom said back. " Thank you for coming, please come back. " He said as he handed the customer her food and drink. Marinette put her finger to her mouth signaling not to mention she was here. " Is there anyone else there ? " Adrien asked. " No the last customer just left " He said. " Okay well I'm going through the back so I can transform, thanks for the sweets Tom" He yelled. "Oh and the cheese" Plagg chimed in. " No problem you two "Tom said. Then they heard the door shut.

" What are you doing out of the hospital young lady. " Tom asked looking at his daughter. " Alya got my doctors permission to take me out for a little. " She said with a smile. " Okay, so where's Alya. Shouldn't she be with you. " He asked noticing that she wasn't there. " Me and Hyd may have left without them knowing." she said as a sheepish smile.

" What the heck, why did you sneak out" Mari heard Alya yell at her while the door opened. " You told them didn't you" Mari said looking down at Hydi. " They said they were going to take away my computer" she said with a grin. " You ratted me out for your computer, tech drone" She said with a laugh.

" Will you two stop your bickering already" Alya said. The two turned around slowly. " Any fast movements and they'll pounce " Mari whispered to Hydi. Once they were facing the three they had huge grins on their faces. " You know we love you" Mari said with the biggest smile ever. " Not this time girl " Alya said placing her hands on her hips.

Lani and Felix were telling Hydi about Mari needing to stay with Alya and Alya was yelling at Mari when she felt water. " Um, guys " She said looking at the three. " No, I need to finish my part first. " Alya said staring at her friend. " Guys maybe right now isn't the right time" Mari said once again looking at the three. " Mari not right now, were trying to scold our daughter. " Lani said glancing at Mari. " Guy !" She said once again. " Mari hold on " Felix said this time. " GUYS! " Mari yelled to get everyone's attention. " What " all three of them said facing her. " Auntie whats that wet stuff dripping of your leg. " Hydi said. " My water just broke" Mari said looking at everyone.

They all started to panic and tried rushing her. " Whoa, calm your selves. I'm waiting til my contractions are about 2 minutes apart. " She said. " Now you're acting crazy girl " Alya said looking at Mari in concern.

* * *

Once the contractions were 2 minutes apart they took her to the hospital and called Adrien. Adrien was in the middle of an akuma attack and when he got the call adrenaline kicked in a he defeated it in seconds. He couldn't purify the akuma so he captured it in a jar and brought it to Tikki.

After hours Marinette finally had the twins. The doctor handed her the baby girl and handed Adrien the baby boy. Alya, Lani, Felix, Hydi and Tom entered the room. They had kept the babies gender a secret.

" Ah a baby girl and baby boy." Alya and Lani squealed. " What are their names auntie" Hydi asked looking at the baby in Mari's arms. " This is Lilith Sabine Agreste " She said looking at her baby girl. " An this is Tristan Gabriel Agreste " Adrien said looking at his baby boy. Tristan had blackish-blue hair with bright blue eyes like his mom, and Lilith had blonde hair with green eyes like her dad. Marinette was exhausted after her day. A nurse took the babies to the nursery and Adrien followed her due to Mari's nervousness. She was scared something would happen to them. She had finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

In her dream she was in Lilith's room. She was holding her baby girl and looked at the calendar she hung up it said 1/6/23 Then she heard a noise from behind her. She place Lilith in the crib and turned around. She seen Hawk Moth standing in the door way with a little bundle in his arms. She quickly turned towards the crib and seen that Lilith was missing. Then a woman walked into the room with another bundle in her arms, it was Tristan. " Hand over your Miraculous' and your babies will be fine. If you don't then your babies will disappear" He said. " No... N-no not my babies, please. Just give me my babies. " She said tears running down her cheeks. " You have until the end of this week " He said as they vanished into the shadows.

* * *

" Tristan, Lilith" She sat up screaming. She pushed the blankets off and tried to get out of bed. " Mari whats wrong. " Alya said as she stood up to help Marinette. " I had a dream, that Hawk Moth came Lilith and Tristan and there was this woman who looked a lot like Adrien's mom. She had the same eye color and hair color. Where are thy, are they safe, are they still there " She said as Alya helped her to the wheel chair.

Alya took her to go see them. Adrien was watching them. He looked so happy, like his life was complete. When Mari and Alya got there she seen her babies were perfectly fine. She kept going back to that woman, in her dream she was Marinette not Ladybug, which meant that they knew their identities. Was it Adrien's mom, was she a spy for Hawk Moth. She didn't want to say anything but, When Adrien had told Felix that his parents started to hate him when Felix left then how could she not be working with Hawk Moth. For all she knew his mom left to find Felix. That's when it hit her. She disappeared after Felix left, She got angry at Adrien when Felix left, Gabriel and her were talking about how they only wanted one child which was Felix. Everything they had done included Felix not Adrien, what if these four years she was spying on us. She knows our identities. It's a good thing that Lani or Felix never seen her. She had left a while ago, she said she had some business to take care up. It all added up.

" The doctor said that you guys will be released most likely tomorrow " Adrien said as he helped Mari out of the chair. " What's the date today Adrien. " She asked. " January 5th why " he asked. " I had a dream and I think it's going to come true. " She said looking scared. " What's the dream about " He asked. When she thought back to the dream she fainted. Adrien luckily had been holding her up and when she fainted he caught her. " Call the doctor Alya " He said as he took her back to the room. " Adrien have the babies moved into Mari's room" She said as she went for the doctor.

Adrien placed her on the bed and stroked the hair out of her face. The doctor came in with Alya. " doctor I want the twins to be moved into here please " He said as he looked up. " Alya told me and the nurse will be in here shortly, now what happened" He asked as he checked her pulse. " She seems fine, she may have just fainted, she could be stressed out by something. " He said. " Thanks doctor. " Adrien said as he watched the doctor take his leave.

* * *

Marinette got up and walked to the nursery. She was looking at the babies and the woman from before was a nurse this time and Marinette could distinctively see that is was Adrien's mother. She grabbed the babies and left the hospital with them. Then Hawk Moth appeared. " You're going to regret ever accepting the responsibility of the Miraculous" Hawk Moth said. He had a blade in his hands and blood was dripping off of it. Then in the distance she seen Adrien on the floor barley breathing. Felix was knocked out right next to him. Tears ran down her face. "ADRIEN!" she yelled. She ran over to him and put his head on her lap. " Please Adrien, stay with me, look at me. Fight I know you can. " She said cradling him. She felt him breath his last breath and watched as he faded away. " no no no Adrien I need you. " She cried. He took his final breath and she couldn't save him. " Why would you do all of this. He was your son, all he ever wanted was for you to love him. He wanted to be part of a family. He loved you no matter what you did. He asked if Tristan's middle name could be Gabriel, for you. His name is Tristan Gabriel Agreste. He did it for you. Even after he found out who you were. So please explain why you would murder you own son. " She cried holding him against her chest. " Because he wasn't the son we wanted. " Hawk Moth said as he turned to walk away. " You mean the son who did whatever you told him to just for affection, you mean the son who risked his life to protect you from yourself. Many times he almost got killed trying to save Paris so you wouldn't get hurt. Yet it was you who was trying to bring Paris to it's doom. that's the son didn't want. You only wanted the son that left, Adrien did nothing to deserve this. " She said. Hawk Moth hesitated but left. Marinette looked around to see if anyone else was hurt and when she did she seen Alya with blood all around her.

" Al-Alya" she chocked when she seen her. She slowly set Adrien down on the ground and crawled to her best friend. " Alya, please be okay, please open your eyes. " She said as she moved her friends hair from her face. Blood was dripping down her face she had a huge gash at her hair line, blood was coming out of her mouth as well. Marinette held her friend trying to wake her but she didn't budge. Mari checked for a heart beat but to no avail. " No Alya you can't leave me or Nino , you can't leave us" She said looking up to see if she could spot Nino. Which she did he was sprawled out on the floor close to Alya. " Nino" Mari said tears falling crawled to his side to check for a pulse up nothing. She stood up and looked around the room. " Dad " She said as she ran to his side. " Dad , please don't leave me. Mom's already gone because of me " She said as she checked for a pulse but still nothing. She then seen Lani. "LANI! " she scream as she went to her sisters side as fast as possible. " Lani, please don't leave me , not again. I can't lose you forever this time. I need you to help me through this. Please I already lost the love of my life I can't lose you now. " She said. She didn't want to look around anymore but her eyes locked with a little foot from behind a table. " Hydi " She gasped. She ran over to her niece and that's when she saw her. Hydi was laying on the ground her eyes were closed and blood was surrounding her. Mari dropped to her knees. The little girl had her hands cupped together against her chest. She opened the little girls hands to reveal all the little kwami with their eyes closed. "NO!" She screamed. She picked the little girl up in her arms with the kwami in her hands. Blood covered Marinette. " Please, wake up squirt. Your my tech drone. Hyd wake up... Hydi wake up... HYDRA wake up " She scream. She pulled her niece closer to her. " Please wake up, I need all of you. " She said looking at them. No one budged. She placed Hydi down next to her mother. She walked over to Felix. Hawk Moth had left him for some reason. " Felix wake up " she cried. She shook him and he started to wake up. She sat down next to Adrien and cradled him once more. " What's wrong Mari. " he asked trying to clear his vision. Once he could see he saw her crying and holding Adrien. " Mari what happened to Adrien " he asked tears on the verge of coming out. " Hawk Moth came and ... they're all gone." she said hugging Adrien close to her. When she said they're all gone he looked around. He spotted Lani and Hydi on the floor. " Are they ... dead "He asked scared of the answer. " Yes" she cried.

He jumped up and ran to Lani's side. He picked up Hydi and Lani. " My love " He cried. " It was the work of your Mother and Father" she said. They did this and took Lilith and Tristan. Mari remembered the kwami and picked them up. " Tikki... Plagg...Igneel... Calynn... please wake up. Answer me... you're out only hope. Tikki opened her eyes and smiled. " Hi Marinette what's wrong " She asked unaware of what had happened. Plagg didn't budge and neither did Igneel. Calynn opened her eyes as well. Tikki looked over at Plagg and sat there waiting for him to open his eyes. " Plagg she said " shaking him a little. She put her head to his chest but she didn't hear anything. " Plagg " she whispered.

" Tikki, I think Adrien was transformed when... " she said but couldn't finish. " Marinette what happened to Adrien "she said looking at Marinette and seen tears running down her cheeks. " He's g-g-gone Tikki" She cried. She wanted to die with him. Why would his own father do this to him. " Wait if he was transformed and now he's gone... then " Tikki said but didn't finish and turned her head towards Plagg. " That means Plagg's gone to" she said as she grabbed the kwami in her little arms. Tikki and Marinette cried but then stopped. " We need to get Lilith and Tristan. Then we defeat Hawk Moth and his sidekick, " Marinette said " We'll get revenge Tikki."

" Marinette, Tikki don't think that way, " Felix said as he laid Lani and Hydi down " We need a plan ." Marinette couldn't think of a plan. " Felix you lost your brother, your daughter and girlfriend. I lost my partner, my fiance, my sister, my niece , my father, and my best friends. A plan is not going to bring them back. " She said narrowing her eyes. " I lost my fiance ans well , and my father-in-law" he said looking at Lani.

" I'm sorry Felix... but there the only ones I had left and their gone because of me" She said tears running down again.

* * *

They went to Hawk Moth's layer and confronted him. " I was starting to think you would't come, now hand over the Miraculous' " He hissed. " You can only get one. When you killed Adrien his kwami died. Meaning his Miraculous is gone. You'll never get it now." She said. " Then hand over your's " he hissed walking closer to her. " No, you'll never get mine. Even if it costs my life" she hissed right back.

She jumped out of the window and ran on roof tops. She was hoping Hawk followed her. Which to her luck he did. " Darling Marinette, hand it over now" he yelled. "NO ! " she yelled back

He started to catch up to her and that's when she felt it. Something hit her in the back. She fell off the roof and landed in the street. She couldn't move. Then she saw Adrien's mom standing over her. " My darling , to bad Adrien's not here to save you" she laughed. " How could you do that to him. He loved you and you betrayed him and Felix" She struggled to say. " I did NOT betray Felix. We can be a family now." she hissed. " You killed his fiance and daughter. That's betraying him" she said looking at the woman. " Get over here and take them already so I can kill her. " she hissed toward Hawk Moth." Ah my love give me time to actually realize that I finally won. " he said with a laugh. He walked up to Marinette and crouched next to her. " Now, i'll help myself " he said with a smile. Her reached foe her earrings and pulled them out.

Marinette felt Tikki leave her. It felt like a piece of her was getting ripped out. " AHHH " she scream.

* * *

" TIKKI ! " she scream. " Whoa girl calm down " Alya said as she helped the girl back into her seat. As Marinette's vision came clear she noticed her surroundings. She was in her class room from high school. Adrien was sitting in front of her looking up at her. Alya was right next to her with her hand on Mari's shoulder and Nino was right next to Adrien. She was back in high school. ' How is this possible. ' she thought to herself. She looked at everyone in the room. Everyone's eyes where on her. 'It was a dream all of it.' she couldn't wrap her head around it. " What's the date today " Marinette asked . " January 6th, 2015." Alya said.

" Mrs. can I go get some fresh air " Mari asked. Her teacher seen her shaking and nodded. " Yes but take someone with you" she said. Alya was about to volunteer when Mari whispered to her " I need to talk to Adrien please " and Alya nodded. " A-A-Adrien I n-need to t-talk to you "she said and grabbed his arm. They walked out of the class room and when to the front of the school.

" I know your ... Cat Noir '' Mari said.

...

* * *

 **A/N: This one is the last chapter for _The Turn_. The sequel may have a little delay. Computer problems and I don't exactly know when I'll be able to write it. Also this chapter had a mess up. The time frames don't add up sorry I didn't think it would interfere but it did**

 **Alas this must come to an end.**

 **The sequel may not be out for a couple of week but hopefully soon.**

 **Please tell me what you guys though so far**

 **Bye y'all... hope you liked it**


	18. Authors Note

**A/N: Thanks y'all for reading my story. This right now is a test run. The computer I was using Is ... having major difficultis right now so I'm using the Copy-n-paste to see if it actually works. You guys are great. Thanks for giving me your feed back it means a lot to me. When I first started I thought nobody was going to like it but then y'all showed me how much you like it by giving me your reviews. I appreciate it so much. I knew how this one was going to end for a long time. It all played out perfectly. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if the Copy-N-Paste actually works then the sequel will be out before you know it. I just really wanted to thank you guys so much. When I seen that you guys liked it , I got inspired to do more. Everything I've done was because of y'all. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have stopped a long time ago.**

 **All of you guys have been so supportive and that makes me really happy. So once again thank you guys ,So much**


	19. The Sequel

**The sequel is called All because of a dream...**

 **Please read, hope you guys like it**


End file.
